


Undercover auf der MS Altona

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship, Gen, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Anna ist noch nicht lange in Hamburg, als sie einer Einbruchsserie auf die Spur kommt. Da alle Einbrüche auf dem FlusskreuzfahrtschiffMS Altonaihren Anfang zu nehmen scheinen, ermitteln Anna und Dirk als Urlauberpaar undercover. Dabei kommen sie sich unerwartet nah...





	Undercover auf der MS Altona

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte bleibt reine Freundschaft, auch wenn sich das mit den Tropes und der Zusammenfassung vielleicht anders anhört. ;)

Das erste, was Anna an jenem Nachmittag vom vierzehnten Revier sah, war eine große Menschenmenge, die gerade im Begriff war zu gehen. Allen voran eine Braut in einem ausladenden Hochzeitskleid, mit welchem sie nur mit Mühe und Not durch den Türrahmen passte, hinterher ein Bräutigam, der ihre Schleppe trug, danach eine halbe türkische Großfamilie, die wild durcheinanderredete. Anna ließ alle passieren, bevor sie die Wache betrat.

"Bin ich hier auf dem Standesamt?", fragte sie lachend in die Runde. Es waren Momente wie diese, die sie restlos davon überzeugten, mit dem Wechsel der Dienststelle die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Natürlich verspürte sie hin und wieder ein wenig Heimweh, aber hier in Hamburg und insbesondere auf dem vierzehnten Revier passierten die verrücktesten Sachen, und das mochte sie.

Dietmar stand vorne am Tresen, einen Kugelschreiber noch in der Hand, und sah der Hochzeitsgesellschaft verträumt hinterher, scheinbar ohne Anna oder ihre Frage wahrzunehmen.

Weiter hinten erhob Dirk sich von seinem Schreibtisch, trat neben Dietmar und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dietmar wär jedenfalls gerne Standesbeamter, was, Dicker?"

Dietmar schien sich aus seinen Träumereien zu lösen. "Was für ein schönes Paar! Hochzeiten sind doch was Feines." Er wandte seinen Blick zu Dirk und seufzte. "Es hat auf dem Revier schon so lange keine Hochzeit mehr gegeben..."

Ein harmloser Satz, und doch konnte Anna nur zu deutlich sehen, wie Dirk bei den Worten erstarrte. Er ließ seinen Arm hastig von Dietmars Schulter fallen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, die Augenbrauen leidvoll nach oben gezogen.

Dietmar ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Enthusiastisch fuhr er fort: "Dirk, du bist schon lange überfällig. Streng dich doch mal an!"

"Nee, nee, such dir jemand anderen!", brummelte der und ergriff die Flucht.

"Ich kümmer mich auch um die Hochzeitstorte!", rief Dietmar ihm hinterher.

"Was, das nichts überbleibt?", fragte Lothar grinsend von seinem Schreibtisch aus. Dietmar warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Offensichtlich führten die drei dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal, stellte Anna amüsiert fest, und offensichtlich war sie hier auf ein Thema gestoßen, mit dem man Dirk necken konnte. Sie wollte Dirk folgen, doch Lothar rief sie zurück, Telefonhörer in der Hand. "Einbruch und Mord in der Elbchaussee!"

Anna nickte. "Wir kümmern uns drum."

* * *

Die Adresse an der Elbchaussee war eine jener kleinen älteren Villen, die auf den ersten Blick nicht weiter auffielen. Das Gebäude war in tadellosem Zustand, der kleine Garten gepflegt und von Rhododendronbüschen dominiert, in der Einfahrt parkte eine Mercedes A-Klasse. Man musste wissen, wie begehrt Grundstücke in dieser Lage waren, um das Anwesen richtig einschätzen zu können, das hatte Anna schnell gelernt.

Dirk ging voran, nahm die paar Treppenstufen bis zur Haustür und wollte gerade klingeln, als die Tür auch schon geöffnet wurde. Ein Mann stand ihnen gegenüber, groß, schlank, irgendwo in den fünfzigern. "Ein Glück sind Sie da!", war alles was er sagte. Die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Herr Reuters?", fragte Dirk.

Reuters nickte. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen. Die Haustür war massiv, wie Anna im Vorbeigehen bemerkte, unbeschädigt bis auf ein paar Gebrauchsspuren um Klinke und Schlüsselloch herum. Sicheres Schloss. Im Flur standen Koffer, auf einer Kommode gegenüber der Tür lag ein Stapel Zeitungen von mindestens einer Woche und ungeöffnete Post.

Etwas unschlüssig stand Reuters im Flur. "Maria ... die Tote ... ist im Wohnzimmer." Er deutete auf eine Tür zur Rechten. "Meine Frau ist in der Küche."

Anna legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Gehen Sie in die Küche, Herr Reuters. Wir sehen nach der Toten."

Reuters nickte dankbar und verschwand.

Als Anna die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete, schlug ihr ein scharfer Uringeruch entgegen, unterlegt von dem schalen Geruch eines Raumes, der eine Weile nicht gelüftet worden war sowie der morbiden Süße einsetzender Verwesung. Das Opfer lag nur einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt in einer getrockneten Blutlache, daneben ein schwerer Kerzenhalter aus Messing. Die Tatwaffe? Es bestand jedenfalls kein Zweifel daran, dass das Opfer schon seit einiger Zeit tot war, darum blieben sie nur an der Türschwelle stehen, um die Spuren am Tatort nicht zu stören. Von dort aus sah das Wohnzimmer ansonsten unberührt aus, die Schränke geschlossen, die Regale aufgeräumt, der Fußboden bis auf die Leiche ordentlich. Kampfspuren waren auf die Entfernung nicht zu erkennen und falls hier Diebe hier am Werk gewesen waren, so waren sie entweder sehr vorsichtig gewesen oder waren gestört worden. All das jedoch war Spekulation, denn die genauere Untersuchung würde Sache der KriPo sein.

Anna schloss die Tür wieder hinter ihnen und holte einmal tief Luft. Dies war nicht die erste Leiche, die sie sah, gewiss nicht. Verkehrstote sowie verstorbene Obdachlose, Drogenabhängige und alleinstehende Menschen, all das war keine Seltenheit im Polizeidienst und etwas, an das sie sich in einem Ballungsraum wie Hamburg würde gewöhnen müssen. Ein Mord jedoch – denn danach sah es hier aus – war doch noch einmal etwas anderes. Ein Blick auf Dirk verriet, dass auch ihn der Anblick nicht kalt gelassen hatte, dass man sich vielleicht doch nicht an alles gewöhnen konnte. Und doch galt Dirks Sorge für einen kurzen Moment vor allem ihr, in dieser ganz unterschwelligen Weise, die Anna in den letzten Monaten so zu schätzen gelernt hatte und die ihr versicherte, dass er stets für sie da war.

"Ich rede mit den Reuters", sagte Anna.

Dirk nickte. Trotz aller Sorge und trotz all der Dienstjahre, die er ihr voraus hatte, war er wie immer sofort bereit, sie übernehmen zu lassen.

In der Küche saßen die Reuters an einem kleinen Tisch, eine Kanne Tee und Tassen vor sich. Dazwischen eine Handtasche, ein Fotoapparat, ein Prospekt, ein Schlüsselbund. Beide sahen auf als Anna eintrat, stumm, verstört.

"Sie kannten die Tote?", fragte Anna.

"Ja", sagte Frau Reuters. Ihre Stimme war belegt und sie räusperte sich. "Maria, unsere Haushälterin. Maria Markova."

Anna notierte sich den Namen. "Sie waren im Urlaub?"

Herr Reuters nickte. "Zehn Tage. Wir waren gerade zur Tür herein, als...", er machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung Wohnzimmer, "als meine Frau sie fand."

"Hatte sonst noch jemand Zugang zum Haus während Sie weg waren?"

"Nein. Maria kümmert sich ... hat sich in unserer Abwesenheit um alles gekümmert. Die Blumen, die Post, den Gärtner. Ansonsten hat nur unsere Tochter einen Schlüssel, aber sie wohnt in Basel."

"Ist Ihnen sonst etwas aufgefallen? Einbruchsspuren? Fehlt etwas?"

Reuters überlegte. "Es fehlen Bilder im Wohnzimmer. Skulpturen im Flur, das war das erste, was ich gesehen habe. Ansonsten ... ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben uns nicht weiter umgesehen."

Also doch Diebstahl.

In dem Moment glitt Frau Reuters ihre Tasse aus der Hand, landete klirrend auf der Untertasse. Eine kleine Pfütze Tee breitete sich auf der Tischplatte aus und schnell rettete Anna den Fotoapparat und den Prospekt.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte Frau Reuters, stand auf, holte einen Lappen. Ihr Mann sah ihr besorgt hinterher.

Anna legte ihre Fracht in sicherer Entfernung ab, nicht ohne beiläufig einen Blick auf das Prospekt zu werfen. Reise-Informationen zu einer Elbe-Kreuzfahrt. Anna schrieb sich den Reiseveranstalter auf für den Fall, dass sie das Alibi der Reuters würden überprüfen müssen.

"Ist Ihnen vor dem Urlaub etwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen? Unbekannte Fahrzeuge in der Gegend, fremde Menschen? Hatten Sie jemanden im Haus, Handwerker oder Vertreter?", fragte sie, als Frau Reuters den Tisch abgewischt und sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

Die beiden sahen sich an, schüttelten ratlos die Köpfe. Anna hatte kaum etwas anderes erwartet, denn nur selten gab es bei Wohnungseinbrüchen für die Opfer irgendwelche ersichtlichen Vorwarnungen, und obendrein standen die Reuters offensichtlich noch viel zu sehr unter Schock, um sich an Details erinnern zu können. Sie schlug ihr Notizbuch zu, denn es gab nichts, was sie in diesem Moment noch tun konnte. Während sie den Reuters noch das weitere Vorgehen erklärte, steckte Dirk den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Die KriPo ist jetzt da."

Bald herrschte im Haus ein reges Treiben. Ermittler in Tyvek-Anzügen stapften umher, sammelten Spuren, machten Fotos. Ein Rechtsmediziner untersuchte die Leiche, während ein Mann mit raspelkurzen grauen Haaren aufgekratzt zwischen den Leuten hin- und herlief und Befehle erteilte. Kriminalrat Iversen, wie Dirk ihr zuraunte – ein Name, den Anna unter den Hamburger Kollegen schon öfter hatte fallen hören und selten in positivem Licht. Er schien zumindest sehr mitteilsam, was Anna gefiel.

"Keine Einbruchsspuren an Türen und Fenstern!", sagte Iversen, als er einmal wieder an ihnen vorbeischwirrte. "Na, Matthies, was sagt uns das?"

"Die Täter sind durch ein offenes Fenster oder eine Tür hereingekommen...", begann Dirk.

"... oder hatten einen Schlüssel!", vervollständigte Iversen triumphierend und war schon wieder weg, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten.

Die Stille, die er zurückließ, gab Anna Zeit zum Nachdenken. "Hm, sag mal, Dirk, der Einbruch letzten Monat, das war doch so ähnlich."

Dirk spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. "Wohlhabende Gegend, geklaute Kunstgegenstände, keine Einbruchsspuren..."

"Und die Hausbesitzer waren zur Zeit des Einbruchs im Urlaub."

"Könnte ein Hinweis sein. Könnte auch Zufall sein."

Da war noch mehr, das spürte Anna. Irgendetwas nagte an ihr, irgend eine Idee oder Erinnerung, die sie im Moment nicht fassen konnte. Sie blätterte in ihren Notizen, doch je angestrengter sie grübelte, desto fadenscheiniger schienen ihre Gedanken zu werden. Erst Stunden später, als sie mit Dirk bei den Landungbrücken einen Kaffee trank und dabei beiläufig das Hafengeschehen beobachtete, fiel es ihr wieder ein: "Schiffe!"

"Das kommt vor im Hafen", sagte Dirk.

"Ich meine den anderen Einbruch. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Urlaub auch etwas mit Schiffen zu tun hatte, wie bei den Reuters."

"Schiffe sind eben schön! Wer will nicht auf einem Schiff Urlaub machen, auf dem Wasser, bei Wind und Wellen?"

Anna knuffte Dirk mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Nicht jeder ist ein alter Seebär wie du. Wir sollten mal nachfragen, wo genau die Leute im Urlaub waren!"

* * *

Zwei Tage später – Anna war mit den Gedanken schon längst bei anderen Fällen, schließlich war die Einbruchsserie nicht mehr ihre Zuständigkeit – stattete Iversen ihnen einen überraschenden Besuch ab.

"Frau Bergmann, Gratulation!", rief er durch die halbe Wache. Anna hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er redete, und auch Dirk war keine große Hilfe, sah nur fragend drein.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten durchmaß Iversen den Raum und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Entschuldigen Sie, wir haben einander noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Iversen, Kriminalrat." Er gab Anna die Hand.

"Anna Bergmann", sagte Anna.

Iversen musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Sie sind also Matthies' neue Partnerin. Und ein schlaues Köpfchen noch dazu, wie es scheint. Ihr Tipp mit der Kreuzfahrt war Gold wert."

"Danke."

"Wir haben die Sache weiterverfolgt. Es gab noch zwei weitere Einbrüche in der letzten Zeit, in Pinneberg und in Ahrensburg, die in das gleiche Schema fallen: Die Täter hatten offenbar Zugang zum Haus und haben wertvolle Kunstgegenstände entwendet. Und in allen vier Fällen waren die Opfer zur Zeit des Einbruchs auf einer Kreuzfahrt auf der Elbe. Gleicher Veranstalter, gleiches Schiff."

Dirk pfiff anerkennend. Iversen schien das als persönliches Lob aufzufassen und warf sich in die Brust. "Wir vermuten, dass die Täter einen Komplizen an Bord des Schiffes haben, der die Opfer auswählt und ihnen dann die Schlüssel entwendet. Vermutlich macht dieser Komplize ein Duplikat des Schlüssels, da keines der Opfer einen Schlüssel vermisst."

"Klingt, als ließe sich das schwer beweisen", sagte Anna.

"Und damit haben Sie wieder einmal recht. Wirklich, Matthies, ich hoffe, ihre neue Kollegin bringt Ihnen noch das ein oder andere bei." Iversen begann, auf- und abzuschreiten. "Auch die Tatorte geben kaum Hinweise auf die Täter. Wir haben im Mordfall Maria Markova zwar Haare und Fasern gefunden, die zu den Tätern gehören könnten, aber ohne Verdächtige bringen uns diese Spuren nicht viel. Die Täter sind Profis, das muss man ihnen lassen, auch wenn der Mord mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit eine zufällige Verzweiflungstat war. Aber" – und hier hob Iversen einen Finger – "ein Mann von meinem Kaliber gibt sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Ich habe einen Plan, wie wir die Täter auf frischer Tat ertappen können. Und damit bin ich beim Grund meines Besuchs angekommen."

"Ich dachte, Sie mögen uns so gerne", murmelte Dirk.

Iversen warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und wandte sich an Anna.

"Wir wollen auf dem Schiff undercover ermitteln, um die Täter auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Dazu würde ich Sie beide gerne als Urlauber auf das Schiff schicken."

"Uns?!", fragte Dirk.

"Nun ja, Frau Bergmann hat uns den entscheidenden Hinweis geliefert, da dachte ich, sie interessiert sich vielleicht für die Sache." Iversen sah zwischen Anna und Dirk hin- und her. "Und ich denke, das Paar könnte man Ihnen abkaufen, schließlich kennen Sie sich recht gut."

Dirk hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. "Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

Iversen seufzte theatralisch. "Mein voller Ernst. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich momentan einen klitzekleinen Personalmangel bei der weiblichen Belegschaft."

"Dann schicken Sie zwei Ihrer Männer, wo ist das Problem?"

Der Gedanke schien Iversen zu überraschen. Anna warf einen Blick zu Dirk, ein Grinsen unterdrückend, und sah auch Dirks Mundwinkel zucken. Langsam konnte sie jedenfalls verstehen, warum Iversen auf dem vierzehnten Revier nicht besonders geschätzt war, überheblich wie er war, und ihn ein wenig vom hohen Ross herunterzuholen konnte sicher nicht schaden.

"Ts, ich bitte Sie, Matthies", sagte Iversen, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Der Sinn des Ganzen ist, _nicht aufzufallen_."

Dirk öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung und auch wenn Anna zu gerne gehört hätte, was er sagen wollte, war es wohl doch besser, es nicht dazu kommen zu lassen. Schnell sagte sie: "Ich mach das."

Sie hatte noch nie undercover gearbeitet und wie oft würde sie als Streifenpolizistin schon eine zweite Gelegenheit dazu erhalten? Sie war neugierig auf den Einsatz und darauf, wie sie sich in so einer Situation schlagen würde. Verglichen mit ihrer alltäglichen Arbeit schien eine Undercover-Aktion auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff auch weder besonders unangenehm noch besonders gefährlich, warum also nicht?

"Ausgezeichnet!", sagte Iversen. "Ich wusste doch gleich, dass man mit Ihnen reden kann, Frau Bergmann. Ihre große Herausforderung wird darin bestehen, die Diebe davon zu überzeugen, bei Ihnen einzubrechen."

"Wie soll das denn bitte gehen?", fragte Dirk.

"Die _MS Altona_ hat nur vierzig Kabinen, das schränkt die Zahl der potentiellen Opfer erheblich ein. Wir werden Ihnen beiden eine Adresse in einer wohlhabenden Gegend in Hamburg geben und Sie werden verbreiten, dass Sie sich für Kunst interessieren und das ein oder andere Stück in Ihrem Besitz haben."

Dirk schnaubte.

"Damit fallen Sie ins Beuteschema der Diebe, denn sie scheinen sich vor allem für wohlhabende Kunstliebhaber aus dem Hamburger Raum zu interessieren. Es gibt natürlich keine Garantie, dass die Diebe anbeißen, darum werden Sie gleichzeitig so viel wie möglich über die anderen Gäste in Erfahrung bringen und die Besatzung des Schiffes im Auge behalten."

"Wenn's weiter nichts ist...", murmelte Dirk.

Iversen drückte Anna eine Mappe in die Hand. "Hier sind die wichtigsten Informationen. Weitere Details folgen, wenn die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind. Ich freue mich, dass Sie die Aufgabe übernehmen!" Er wendete sich zum Gehen, hielt dann noch einmal inne und sagte: "Ach, und Matthies, besorgen Sie sich eine vernünftige Garderobe. Ein Kreuzfahrtschiff ist nicht St. Pauli!" Mit den Worten entschwand er.

Dirk sah im entrüstet hinterher. "Was soll das denn bitte heißen?!" Zu Anna gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Hab ich gesagt, dass ich mitmache?"

Anna legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Nein, hast du nicht."

Sie gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dirk schenke ihnen einen Kaffee ein, setzte sich, grummelte vor sich hin. "Iversen will mich doch bloß ärgern. Das macht der alles mit Absicht."

"Also ich freu mich", sagte Anna und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "Ist doch mal was anderes!"

Dirk verzog das Gesicht. "Ich mag keine Undercover-Einsätze."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich kann nicht lügen."

Anna musste lachen. Aus dem Mund von einem Mann wie Dirk klang das ... unerwartet. Wie ein flapsiger Scherz. Und doch, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass Dirk das ernst meinen könnte. Sie lehnte sich an Dirks Schulter. "Ich glaube du brauchst gar nicht viel lügen. Du magst mich doch, oder?"

"Na klar!" Das kam so überzeugend, dass Anna ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

"Siehst du, und viel mehr ist das ja nicht." Sie dachte nicht, dass _der_ Teil der Aufgabe schwierig werden würde. Auch wenn sie noch nicht lange zusammen arbeiteten, hatten sie sich schnell angefreundet. Sie kannten sich, wie Iversen richtig bemerkt hatte, inzwischen ganz gut, zumindest, was den Alltag anging, und sie vertrauten einander. Was auf Streife gut funktionierte, würde doch wohl auch in einer gespielten Beziehung überzeugen.

"Ich mag trotzdem keine Undercovereinsätze."

Anna rückte von ihm ab und spielte mit ihrer Kaffeetasse. "Wenn du nicht willst, bin ich mir sicher, dass Iversen jemand anderen findet, der mit mir fährt", sagte sie beiläufig. "Vielleicht einen hübschen jungen Mann..."

"Hey, hey, hey!", sagte Dirk. "Ich lass dich doch nicht im Stich!"

War das Pflichtbewusstsein, was da sprach? Beschützerinstinkt? Die Antwort auf ihre Neckerei? Oder war das Eifersucht? Sie war sich nicht sicher, und nicht zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich diese Frage. Trotz aller Freundschaft gab es eben auch vieles, das sie nicht – oder noch nicht – voneinander wussten.

Anna griff nach den Unterlagen, die Iversen ihr gegeben hatte. Sie fand Berichte über den bisherigen Stand der Untersuchungen, Informationen über die _MS Altona_ und eine unvollständige Liste des Personals vergangener Fahrten. Keine dieser Personen schien bisher erkennungsdienstlich in Erscheinung getreten zu sein, wenn man von einer Kneipenschlägerei absah, in die der Koch in seiner Jugend verwickelt gewesen war. Harmlos, für sich genommen. Sie blätterte weiter, stieß schließlich stieß auf ein Reiseprospekt des Schiffes. Dirk schnappte sich das Heft, noch bevor Anna sich genauer damit befassen konnte, ließ es aber bald mit einem abfälligen Schnauben wieder fallen.

"Letztens hast du mir noch erzählt, dass du Schiffe magst", bemerkte Anna, als sie den Prospekt wieder an sich nahm.

"Richtige Schiffe!", sagte Dirk. "Nicht so'n Schickimicki."

"Sieht doch nett aus!" Es war nicht unbedingt ein Urlaub, den Anna für sich selbst wählen würde, aber sie konnte den Reiz durchaus verstehen. Und warum nicht schon einmal ein wenig schwärmen, als Trockenübung sozusagen? "Guck mal, so ein schönes Sonnendeck. Da kannst du deine Badehose mitbringen!"

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?" Dirk wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Anna lachte. Sie las über die Vorzüge der _MS Altona_ , während Dirk versuchte, ihr unauffällig über die Schulter zu schauen. Neugierig war er also doch.

"Guck mal hier!", sagte Dirk auf einmal und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle. " _Auf Reisen mit der MS Altona empfiehlt sich sportliche und bequeme Kleidung._ " Er sah Anna triumphierend an. "Iversen hat ja gar keine Ahnung!"

"Na ja, deine St. Pauli-T-Shirts solltest du vielleicht trotzdem besser zu Hause lassen", sagte Anna und pikste Dirk in den Bauch. Heute Abend war Fußball, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, was Dirk unter seinem Uniformhemd trug. Dirks brüskierter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte ihre Vermutung, und grinsend wandte sie sich wieder den Unterlagen zu.

* * *

Früh an dem Morgen, an dem sie ihren vorgeblichen Urlaub antreten sollten, erwartete Iversen Anna und Dirk auf dem Revier, um ihnen letzte Anweisungen zu geben. "Ab sofort sind Sie Anna Ludwig und Dirk Richter", sagte er und überreichte ihnen ihre Personalausweise.

Dirk sah auf die Adresse und pfiff anerkennend. "Blankenese."

"Tja, davon können Sie im echten Leben nur träumen, Matthies, also genießen Sie den Moment."

"Pfft, ist mir eh viel zu bergig da", brummte Dirk.

Anna brauchte ein wenig länger, bis sie die Anschrift und den Stadtteil einordnen konnte. Ein Villenviertel an der Elbe, flussabwärts, rechtes Ufer. Außerhalb ihres Reviers.

Iversen griff in seine Jackentasche und holte einen Schlüsselbund hervor. "Dies sind die Schlüssel zu Ihrem Heim. Der Schlüsselanhänger ist mit einem Bewegungsmelder versehen, der Ihnen meldet, wenn der Schlüssel bewegt wird. Und hier..." – Iversen griff in die andere Tasche – "ist der Empfänger dazu."

Anna nahm beides entgegen und steckte es in ihre Handtasche.

"Wir werden das Haus überwachen", fuhr Iversen fort, "in der Hoffnung, die Diebe auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Aber wir erwarten, dass Sie uns melden, sobald etwas Verdächtiges geschieht. Ihre Dienstwaffen dürfen Sie selbstverständlich nicht mitnehmen, also seien Sie vorsichtig. Wir gehen nicht davon aus, dass die Lage auf dem Schiff gefährlich ist, aber nichtsdestotrotz sind Sie auf sich allein gestellt und die Täter haben bewiesen, dass sie vor Gewalt nicht zurückschrecken. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

"Wir sollen also den Komplizen gewähren lassen, damit Diebe den Plan so weit wie möglich ausführen?", fragte Anna.

"Richtig. Ergreifen Sie den Komplizen zu früh, fangen wir die Einbrecher nicht. Sie merken also, Sie brauchen ein gewisses Feingefühl." Dabei sah er insbesondere Dirk streng an.

Dem entging die Stichelei nicht, er drehte sich mit einem demonstrativen Augenrollen zu Anna um. "Komm Schatz, unser Urlaub wartet."

Bei den Worten fühlte Anna einen Anflug von Aufregung. Nun wurde es tatsächlich ernst. Zwei Wochen lang würden sie ohne Verstärkung arbeiten, ohne Uniform, ohne Waffe. Zwei Wochen lang würden sie jemand anderes sein, jedes Wort mit Bedacht wählen müssen. Anna war gespannt.

"Schöne Flitterwochen!", rief Dietmar ihnen hinterher.

Dirk schüttelte drohend den Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. "Wir sind nicht verheiratet, so weit kommt das noch!"

Anna hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Und was ist, wenn ich gerne heiraten will?"

"Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir darüber im Urlaub nicht sprechen, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"

Anna lachte. Das Paar zu spielen würde gut klappen, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel.

* * *

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sich unter falschem Namen einzuchecken. Anna musste daran zurückdenken, was Dirk gesagt hatte: _Ich kann nicht lügen_. Anna hatte kein Problem damit, nicht für einen guten Zweck, und es bestand auch keinerlei Grund, dass jemand ihre Identität anzweifeln würde – und doch, eine gewisse Anspannung blieb, die so gar nicht zur Urlaubslaune passen wollte.

Ein Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis Anna und Dirk ihre Kabine beziehen durften und zumindest für eine kurze Zeit allein waren. Anna begann, ihren Koffer auszupacken. Dirk blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als ihr dabei zuzugucken, denn viel Platz gab es nicht. Anna fand die Kabinen komfortabel für ein Kreuzfahrtschiff, mit einem Doppelbett, einem echten Fenster an der Außenseite, einem schmalen Tisch mit Stuhl und einem Kleiderschrank, aber man trat sich dennoch schnell auf die Füße. Was wahrscheinlich sehr romantisch war für echte Liebespaare, zumindest konnte Anna sich das gut vorstellen. Der Gedanke machte sie fast ein wenig wehmütig, auch wenn sie ihr Singleleben momentan sehr gern hatte.

Anna drückte Dirk den Stapel Reiselektüre in die Hand, den Iversen ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Kunstzeitschriften, Auktionskataloge, alles, was Iversen wichtig erschienen war, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Diebe auf sie zu lenken. "Och nö", brummelte Dirk, nahm den Stapel aber pflichtbewusst entgegen. Sogar Bücher und eine Wochenzeitung waren dabei, als ob Iversen befürchtet hatte, sie würden sich sonst mit Groschenromanen oder Pornoheften zeigen. Nun ja, Iversen war zum Glück weit weg und sie konnten in Ruhe ihre Arbeit erledigen, ohne ständig bevormundet zu werden.

Als Annas Garderobe schließlich im Schrank verstaut war, kam ganz unten im Koffer das Paar Handschellen zum Vorschein, dass sie sicherheitshalber eingepackt hatte. Das hatte Iversen ihnen schließlich nicht verboten.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf so was stehst", sagte Dirk und grinste anzüglich.

"Es gibt so einiges, was du nicht über mich weißt." Wirklich, es war zu einfach, Dirk zu necken. Oder mit ihm zu flirten, manchmal war das fast das gleiche und im Moment ja auch nur passend.

Dirk setzte eine gespielt verletzte Mine auf. "Und das nach all den Jahren, die wir schon zusammen sind..."

"Siehst du, klappt doch mit dem Lügen." Anna steckte die Handschellen nach einiger Überlegung in ihre Handtasche. Wenn sie sie schon nicht wie gewohnt am Gürtel tragen konnte, wollte sie sie doch zumindest immer dabei haben.

Dirk trat neben sie und spähte über ihre Schulter. Neben den Handschellen war es wahrscheinlich vor allem das Taschenmesser, welches seinen Blick auf sich zog. "Und deswegen bin ich froh, dich als Partnerin zu haben", sagte er ernst.

Dass er so locker von Spaß zu einem ehrlichen Kompliment wechselte, traf Anna überraschend. Am liebsten hätte sie Dirk als Antwort einfach in den Arm genommen, doch dafür standen sie sich nicht nahe genug, dass Anna das frei heraus tun mochte, einfach so. Auch wenn sie nun ein Paar spielten, so wurden sie ja im Moment nicht beobachtet, also gab es keinen Grund zum Schauspiel. Anna ertappte sich dabei, dass sie das beinahe bedauerte, denn so fiel ihr keine Erwiderung ein.

Dann blieb ihr Blick an dem Schlüsselbund hängen, das klappernd gegen die Handschellen stieß, und sie zog es hervor. "Was machen wir damit?" Sie legte den Schlüsselbund auf den Tisch, sofort sichtbar für jeden, der die Kabine betrat. "Zu offensichtlich?"

Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das vielleicht nicht, aber willst du jedes Mal alarmiert werden, wenn die Putzfrau hier durchkommt?"

Das war ein guter Punkt. Anna entschied sich letztendlich, die Schlüssel in einem der Nachttische zu verstauen. Dort würde sie als Dieb zumindest als erstes nachschauen. Dann schaltete sie den Empfänger scharf, wie Iversen es ihr gezeigt hatte, und ließ ihn wieder in der Handtasche verschwinden.

Nun war es an Dirk, seinen Koffer auszuräumen. Er summte dabei fröhlich Shantys vor sich hin. Anna hatte schon vermutet, dass zumindest ein Teil seiner Brummeligkeit gespielt war, wegen Iversen wahrscheinlich, und dass er den Einsatz zumindest nicht allzu furchtbar fand, aber ihn jetzt so zu hören war doch eine Erleichterung. Ansteckend auch, fast ein wenig wie richtiger Urlaub.

Nachdem sie sich in ihrer Kabine eingerichtet hatten und noch die Adressanhänger ihrer Koffer mit ihrer vorgeblichen Adresse ausgefüllt hatten, für den Fall, dass der Schlüsseldieb darauf angewiesen war, wurde es Zeit, sich zum Gäste-Empfang zu begeben. Dirk bot ihr seinen Arm und Anna hakte sich bei ihm unter, und so schlenderten sie gemeinsam in Richtung Sonnendeck. Anna hatte nun zum ersten Mal die Muße, sich in Ruhe umzusehen und auch Dirk zu betrachten. Trotz aller Sticheleien von Iversen und allem Murren von Dirk zum Trotz musste Anna feststellen, dass er die Sache mit der Kleidungswahl sehr gut hinbekommen hatte. Zu einer hellen Hose trug er ein gut geschnittenes dunkelblaues Poloshirt, was zugleich einfach und passend zu der Rolle war, die sie spielten. Ganz anders als das, was er sonst trug auch. Attraktiv. Anna freute sich regelrecht darauf, sich mit ihm zeigen zu dürfen und so zu tun, als wäre er ihr Freund.

Oben am Treppenaufgang standen der Kapitän und die Reiseleiterin und schüttelten den eintreffenden Gästen die Hände, vor der wunderbaren Kulisse des Hafens und der strahlenden Vormittagssonne. Ein paar Schritte weiter warteten Stewards und verteilten Cocktails mit bunten Schirmchen. Wenn man ein wenig die Augen zusammenkniff, sich das Wasser ein wenig blauer vorstellte und den Wind ein wenig wärmer, konnte man sich fast einbilden, auf einem Schiff irgendwo im Süden zu sein, in den Tropen, in der Karibik. Dementsprechend war die Stimmung an Deck gelöst, wurde gelöster noch durch den Alkohol.

"Ich hätt' ja lieber 'n Bier", sagte Dirk, und ja, Dirk mit Cocktail in der Hand war wirklich ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Anblick, auch wenn es vielleicht zu seinen Hawaii-Hemden grundsätzlich gepasst hätte.

Anna verbarg ihr Grinsen in ihrem eigenen Glas. Sie lehnte sich neben Dirk mit dem Rücken an die Reling und beobachtete die Leute, die das Deck nach und nach füllten. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war, dass sie mit Abstand die jüngste Passagierin zu sein schien. Auch Dirk war unter den jüngeren, die meisten schienen fünfzig und aufwärts zu sein, einige Rentner waren auch dabei. Obwohl die _MS Altona_ ein kleines Schiff war, fand Anna die Menge der Leute, die auf Deck zusammenkamen, überwältigend. Zu den achtzig Passagieren kamen noch etwa vierzig Personen an Personal und Mannschaft, von denen jetzt nur ein kleiner Teil zu sehen war. Es schien ein schwieriges Unterfangen, hier den Täter zu finden oder anzulocken, insbesondere, da sie ja keine regulären Ermittlungen durchführen durften, aber sie würden ihr bestes geben. Im Augenblick konzentrierte Anna sich vor allem darauf, sich so viele Gesichter wie möglich einzuprägen, insbesondere vom Personal. Zwei Stewards und einen Stewardess waren an Deck beschäftigt. Der Kapitän zog sich bald zurück, um das Ablegemanöver mit seiner Mannschaft vorzubereiten. Die Reiseleiterin unterhielt sich nun mit einem jungen Mann, der kein Urlauber zu sein schien aber dessen Funktion Anna noch nicht einschätzen konnte.

Als das Schiff schließlich ablegte, drängten sich die Passagiere an die Reling. Der Hamburger Hafen zeigte sich von seiner schönsten Seite: das Wasser glitzerte, zahlreiche Schiffe und Boote leuchteten im Sonnenschein, die Kräne des Containerhafens waren in der klaren Luft weithin sichtbar und bewegten bunte Container gleich Bauklötzen scheinbar im Zeitlupentempo.

Eine Frau neben ihnen fragte, ob sie ein Foto von ihr und ihrem Gefährten machen könnten. Um die fünfzig, schätzte Anna, sonnengebräunt, eindeutig niederländischer Akzent. Anna drückte Dirk ihr Cocktailglas in die Hand und nahm die Kamera entgegen, knippste gerne ein Bild.

"Wenn Sie einen Fotoapparat dabeihaben, mache ich auch gerne ein Foto von Ihnen", bot die Frau anschließend an.

Anna lehnte höflich ab. "Ich habe den Fotoapparat in der Kabine, und außerdem kommen wir aus Hamburg, wir kennen das hier alles." Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit – hauptsächlich wollte Anna sich den Film aufsparen für Ermittlungszwecke, außerdem war sie in ihrer kurzen Zeit in Hamburg noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, mal so etwas wie eine Hafenrundfahrt zu machen. Das würde sie unbedingt noch nachholen müssen.

Neben ihnen materialisierte einer der Stewards und sammelte die leeren Gläser ein, während das Schiff nun langsam Fahrt aufnahm.

"Kommen Sie aus den Niederlanden?", fragte Anna, weil es sich anbot und weil sie gerne schon mal ein potenzielles Opfer ausschließen wollte.

"Ja", lachte die Frau. "Aus Edam." Und weil sie zu merken schien, dass Anna das nicht einordnen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: "Am Eisselmeer."

"Na, da haben Sie das Wasser ja direkt vor der Nase!"

"Stimmt. Nur sehr groß sind die Niederlande nicht, irgendwann kennt man alles. Aber ganz ehrlich: Es geht nichts über einen richtigen Segeltörn."

Bei den Worten konnte Anna regelrecht fühlen, wie Dirk neben ihr hellhörig wurde. "Das würde dir auch gefallen, was?", fragte sie.

Dirk legte den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. "Irgendwann krieg ich dich schon noch auf ein Segelschiff", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

Ganz natürlich kam diese Geste, und ganz automatisch lehnte Anna sich gegen ihn. Das war selbstverständlich alles nur gespielt, aber mit Dirk segeln zu gehen war doch eine überraschend verlockende Vorstellung, die sie lieber schnell wieder beiseite schob. Dirk hatte sicher Besseres zu tun, als seinen Urlaub mit Kollegen zu verbringen und sie selbst tat auch besser daran, ab und zu unter andere Leute zu kommen.

Das Schiff ließ nun langsam den Hamburger Hafen hinter sich und bog in die Elbe ein, und langsam zerstreuten sich die Passagiere. Einige machten es sich auf den Liegen an Deck bequem, andere begaben sich ins Schiffsinnere. Anna brannte darauf, dass Schiff genauer zu erkunden. Sie hakte sich wieder bei Dirk unter, und so schlenderten sie zunächst einmal auf dem Sonnendeck entlang. Mit der Bewegung spürte Anna die Wirkung des Alkohols überraschend stark, war froh um Dirks Präsenz an ihrer Seite. Nun ja, so früh wie sie heute schon aufgestanden war, um sich noch vor dem Check-In auf dem Revier zur Besprechung mit Iversen einzufinden, und so lange wie ihr dürftiges Frühstück schon her war, war das kein Wunder. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie trotzdem, schließlich sollte sie aufmerksam sein, nicht alkoholisiert.

Neben den Liegen gab es hier oben auch Tische und Stühle. Ein Teil des Decks war mit Sonnensegeln überspannt, welche Schatten spendeten. Ein paar Leute hatten sich hierhin zurückgezogen, mit Zeitungen, Büchern, Kreuzworträtseln. Am hinteren Ende des Schiffes stand ein älterer Herr mit einem Feldstecher und beobachtete den sich entfernenden Hamburger Hafen. Links und rechts von ihm führten zwei Treppen nach unten auf das Oberdeck. Sie waren abgesperrt, wahrscheinlich in der Regel nur vom Personal benutzt, darum kehrten Anna und Dirk wieder um und wanderten nun in Fahrtrichtung, die Brücke und das blaue Band der Elbe vor sich. Das Schiffspersonal war inzwischen verschwunden, um anderen Aufgaben nachzugehen, nur ein einzelner Steward machte die Runde, um den Gästen eventuelle Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Neben der Brücke befanden sich zwei weitere Treppen nach unten, über die rechte, also Steuerbord, waren sie vorhin heraufgekommen. Die Brücke selbst war nur vom Kapitän besetzt, gut einsehbar von überall. Durch die großen Glasfenster hindurch konnte man ein Funkgerät hören, das hin und wieder knackte und rauschte und Gesprächsfetzen wiedergab. Anna fühlte, wie ihre Aufmerksamkeit davon angezogen wurde, wie sie automatisch versuchte mitzuhören – ein Reflex, den sich wahrscheinlich jeder Streifenpolizist angeeignet hatte und der sie nun fast ein wenig hibbelig machte.

Alles in allem sah der Job auf der Brücke entspannt aus, zumindest für den Moment, aber das mochte täuschen, schließlich hatte Anna nicht viel Ahnung von der Berufsschifffahrt. Während Anna neugierig die restlichen Instrumente, Knöpfe und Schalter betrachtete, bemerkte der Kapitän ihre Anwesenheit und nickte ihnen zu. Dirk salutierte lässig, dann wandten sie sich zum Gehen ab.

Die Backbord-Treppe führte sie direkt zum Restaurant auf dem Oberdeck. Große Fenster ringsum boten einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Wasser und die vorbeiziehenden Ufer, umso mehr jetzt, da kein Mensch den Blick verstellte. Die Tische waren bereits eingedeckt, warteten auf die Mittagszeit. Von einer unscheinbaren Tür richtung Bug drangen gedämpfte Küchengeräusche herein, eine breitere doppelflügelige Tür gegenüber öffnete sich in den Hauptgang.

Dieser Gang war schmaler, als die Tür vermuten ließ, gerade breit genug, dass man einander mit viel Rücksicht passieren konnte, ausgelegt mit dunkelrotem Teppich, die Wände hell und mit vielen Spiegeln dekoriert. Handläufe auf einer Seite gaben Halt, auch wenn Anna vermutete, dass ein Flusskreuzfahrtschiff selten nennenswerten Seegang erlebte. Insgesamt war der Eindruck schlicht, aber edel. Zehn Kabinen lagen auf jeder Seite, und es herrschte reger Verkehr, als sich die Leute einrichteten oder sich wie Anna und Dirk neugierig umsahen. Am Ende des Ganges stießen sie auf eine Tür, zugleich beschildert als Notausgang und "Nur für Personal". Dahinter lagen vermutlich Mannschaftsquartiere.

Das unterste Deck, welches nobel Hauptdeck genannt wurde auch wenn es die weniger begehrten Kabinen beherbergte, war ein Ebenbild des Decks darüber: ein für Passagiere unzugänglicher Bereich im Heck, zwanzig weitere Kabinen, eine davon Annas und Dirks. Im vorderen Teil befand sich die großzügige Rezeption, an der eine junge Dame ihnen freundlich zulächelte, dahinter die Treppe nach oben und ein winziges Büro, welches durch eine Glastür einsehbar war. Seitlich lag ein kleiner Souveniershop mit Postkarten, Andenken, Schmuck, Hygieneartikeln, Süßigkeiten. Weiter ging es zu einer Bar mit Aufenthaltsraum, die momentan menschenleer war bis auf einen gelangweilten Barkeeper, der sich hinter der Theke die Zeit vertrieb und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte, als sie den Raum betraten. Die Fenster waren hier kleiner als im darüberliegenden Restaurant und lagen knapp über der Wasserlinie. Von einem vorbeiziehenden Frachtschiff sahen sie hauptsächlich den wuchtigen Rumpf.

Dirk hatte vor allem Augen für die Bar, zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Anna wusste inzwischen, dass er meistens aufmerksamer war, als er vorgab und dass er wahrscheinlich mindestens ebenso viel von der restlichen Umgebung wahrnahm wie sie. Andere Dinge oft, da ergänzten sie sich gut.

"Ist zwar 'n Büschen überkandidelt", sagte er nun, "aber Bier ist Bier."

Anna versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Hieb, und Dirk fing ihre Hand ein und hielt sie fest – ganz nebenbei, als hätten das schon so oft getan. Hand in Hand wandten sie sich zum Gehen, ließen den Barkeeper enttäuscht zurück. Sie würden ihn noch näher kennenlernen, allerdings nicht jetzt wo die meisten Menschen woanders waren und sie noch so viel neues zu entdecken hatten.

Damit hatten sie ihre Runde auch schon abgeschlossen. Groß war das Schiff wirklich nicht, sehr übersichtlich auch. Zu übersichtlich, als dass man sich groß umherschleichen konnte, zu klein, als dass man irgendwo unentdeckt bleiben konnte. Für Anna und Dirk war das zugleich Vor- und Nachteil – es gab dem Dieb weniger Möglichkeiten, verhinderte aber auch, dass sie selbst sich im Mannschaftsbereich würden umsehen können oder die Kabinen heimlich beobachten konnten.

Da bis zum Mittagessen noch ein wenig Zeit war und sie zunächst nicht viel unternehmen konnten, beschlossen Dirk und Anna, wieder aufs Sonnendeck zu gehen.

" _Ulysses_ oder _art_?", fragte Anna, als sie es sich auf zwei Liegen bequem gemacht hatten. Sie bot Dirk ein Buch und ein Kunstmagazin zur Auswahl.

Dirk sah aus, als müsse er zwischen Pest und Cholera wählen, griff dann nach dem Heft. "Ich nehm lieber die bunten Bilder", murmelte er, setzte dann eine wichtige Mine auf und fing an zu lesen.

Auch Anna schlug ihr Buch auf, verbrachte ihre Zeit aber vor allem damit, sich umzusehen. Sie hatten langsam der Großraum Hamburg verlassen und an den Ufern taten sich grüne Wiesen auf. Ein Deich schlängelte sich in Sichtweite, mal direkt am Wasser, mal weiter entfernt, mal mit Radfahrern und Fußgängern gespickt, mal mit Schafen. Rote Backsteinhäuser lagen hier und da verstreut. Das Wetter war nach wie vor herrlich, sonnig aber nicht zu warm, mit flauschig anmutenden Schönwetterwolken, die den endlos weiten Himmel zierten. So sehr Anna ihr Leben in Hamburg gefiel, so war es doch schön, mal wieder draußen zu sein und in die Ferne blicken zu können.

Irgendwann hatte Dirk sein Heft sinken lassen und sah stattdessen den Leuten an Deck zu. Als eine Dame in sommerlicher Kleidung es sich unweit von ihnen auf einer Liege bequem machte, um sich zu sonnen, sah er Anna erwartungsvoll an. "Sag mal, ist das jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, wo du deinen Bikini anziehst und ich dir den Rücken eincreme?"

Anna lachte, lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Willst du wissen, was ich gerade gedacht habe?" Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Dirk ein wenig aufzuziehen.

"Aber immer doch."

Dirks Stimme neben ihrem Ohr war leise, tief. Verheißungsvoll beinahe.

"Die beiden älteren Damen auf vier Uhr klingen sehr norddeutsch. Wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, wo die beiden genau herkommen." Anna gab Dirk einen Kuss auf die Wange und lehnte sich wieder in ihrer Liege zurück.

Dirk warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nicht ganz deuten konnte, und vertiefte sich dann wieder in seine Lektüre.

So müßig dazuliegen, die Leute zu beobachten und sich so viel wie möglich einzuprägen war, alles in allem, eine angenehme Aufgabe. Dabei nicht aufzufallen war auch gar nicht schwer, nicht wenn die meisten Leute, wie sie selbst, Sonnenbrillen trugen und ebenfalls genug Muße hatten, sich umzuschauen. Wenn überhaupt war das größte Problem noch, sich zu unterhalten, ohne von vorbeigehenden Stewards oder Passagieren gehört zu werden, aber Dirk und Anna machten sich einen Spaß daraus, alle Informationen auszutauschen, indem sie sich zueinander lehnten und so taten als würden sie Liebesschwüre austauschen, die Nähe des anderen suchen. Es war beinahe ein Spiel daraus geworden, das sie vielleicht ein wenig weiter trieben als notwendig.

"Vielleicht ist der Typ mit dem Fernglas ein Spion", sagte Dirk nach einiger Zeit, als sie nun wirklich immer wieder die gleichen Leute sahen, welche immer wieder die gleichen Dinge taten.

Der Mann, denn sie schon ganz am Anfang am Achterdeck hatten Ausguck halten sehen, hatte sein Fernglas noch immer dabei, stand mal hier, mal dort und spähte aus, machte nur selten zwischendurch eine Pause, um etwas zu lesen oder zu schreiben.

"Zu auffällig", meinte Anna. "Ich tippe ja eher auf die Dame mit dem Kreuzworträtsel. Was in die Handtasche alles reinginge..."

"Zu sehr Miss Marple", befand Dirk.

* * *

Beim Mittagessen blieben sie allein. Zwar hätten sie gerne die Chance genutzt, mit anderen Passagieren ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber da es noch freie Tische gab, war es zu aufdringlich, sich irgendwo dazuzusetzen.

"Darf ich wenigstens Bier trinken oder ist das nicht etepetete genug?", fragte Dirk und beäugte die Getränkekarte.

Anna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich bin ja auch kein Experte. Aber die Diebe wollen mit uns sicher nicht Essen gehen."

Nachdem Anna ihren Wein und Dirk sein Bier bestellt hatte, legte Dirk sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände und sah sie an. "Vielleicht bist du einfach die, die das Geld und den guten Geschmack in die Beziehung bringt. Ich bin nur der einfache Mann, der Glück in der Liebe gehabt hat."

"Und was meinst du sehe ich in dem einfachen Mann?"

Dirks Stimme wurde rau, spielerisch. "Ehrlichkeit? Lebenserfahrung? Sex-Appeal?"

Das war dick aufgetragen, und natürlich wusste Anna, das das nicht ernst gemeint war, und doch, die geballte Aufmerksamkeit von Dirk auf sich zu haben, nun wo er für einen Augenblick nicht mit seinen Beobachtungen beschäftigt war, wo er allgemein viel offener flirtete als all ihre sonstigen kleinen Neckereien, das war doch ... fesselnd irgendwie, auch wenn Dirk eigentlich gar nicht ihr Typ war. Aber sie erlebte zum ersten Mal am eigenen Leib, wie Dirk einem das Gefühl vermittelte, der Mittelpunkt der Welt zu sein, und wer stand nicht gerne hin und wieder mal im Mittelpunkt? Sie konnte zumindest sehr gut verstehen, wie Dirk auf Frauen wirkte.

Schließlich kam der erste Gang und sie aßen schweigend. Als Anna ihren Teller geleert hatte, dachte sie daran zurück, wie ungern Dirk sich anfangs auf den Einsatz eingelassen hatte, darum fragte sie: "Du warst also schon mal undercover, hm?"

"Jo."

Sehr gesprächig schien Dirk bei dem Thema nicht. Anna vermutete, dass irgendetwas bei einem vergangenen Undercovereinsatz vorgefallen war, aber Dirk hatte bisher geschwiegen, auch wenn er sonst eigentlich recht gerne von seinen Erlebnissen erzählte, egal ob sie lustig, ernst, misslungen oder erfolgreich gewesen waren. Das machte Anna natürlich erst recht neugierig. "Und?", hakte sie nach.

Dirk nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, überlegte einen Moment, sah sie dann an. "Ich war mal Fährkapitän."

"Was?!"

"Na, für 'nen Einsatz. Früher bin ich mal Barkasse gefahren, bevor ich bei der Polizei war. Den Schein hab ich noch. Liegt bei uns in der Familie, das Seemannsblut. Na ja, ich war also der einzige, der Ahnung von der Sache hatte."

"Und dann warst du undercover als Fährkapitän?" Anna war beeindruckt. "Geht das so einfach?"

"War nur 'ne kleine Personenfähre, nicht viel anders als 'ne Barkasse."

"Und was war der Grund für den Einsatz?"

Dirk nahm ein Schluck Bier. "Eine Bande von Taschendieben hatte sich die Fähre ausgeguckt, um ihrem Handwerk nachzugehen. Kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass die Kollegen in Zivil nicht so furchtbar viele Möglichkeiten haben, auf so einem kleinen Ding nicht aufzufallen."

"Deswegen musstest du als Kapitän ran."

"Jo", sagte Dirk mit einem Grinsen.

"Und, hat's geklappt?"

"Am ersten Tag sind wir erstmal beinahe mit 'nem Binnenschiff kollidiert. Das war 'ne Aufregung, sag ich dir."

Das glaubte Anna sofort, aber so wie Dirk die Geschichte nun erzählte, was sie vor allem amüsant, eine lustige Anekdote. "Ich denke, die Seefahrerei liegt bei euch in der Familie."

Dirk schüttelte abwehrend den Zeigefinger. "Nee, nee, das war nicht meine Schuld. Der Binnenschiffer hatte ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geguckt und konnte nicht mehr geradeaus fahren. Ohne meinen fachmännischen Einsatz wär vielleicht noch viel schlimmeres passiert, so sieht das aus."

"Ah ja." Wahrscheinlich war ein wenig Übertreibung dabei, aber wen störte das schon? "Und, habt ihr die Diebe erwischt?"

"Aber selbstverständlich! Hat allerdings ein paar Tage gedauert, schließlich musste ich ja auch 'n Büschen auf den Verkehr achten, auf andere ist ja offensichtlich kein Verlass. Na ja, jedenfalls haben die beiden Gauner ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt, als sie vom Käpten persönlich verhaftet wurden." Dirk warf sich in die Brust, offensichtlich immer noch höchst erfreut über den gelungenen Coup.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Anna und prostete Dirk zu.

Insgesamt klang das ganze nach einem Einsatz, der genau nach Dirks Geschmack war und nicht nach etwas, das Dirk die Undercover-Arbeit verleiden konnte, aber jeder vorsichtige Versuch nachzuhaken scheiterte daran, dass Dirk scheinbar zufällig das Thema wechselte. Anna drängte ihn nicht weiter, wendete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder dem Essen zu und dem wunderbaren Nachtisch.

* * *

Am Nachmittag erreichten sie ihre erste Station in Lauenburg. Der Reiseveranstalter bot eine Stadtführung an und diverse Besichtigungen, aber so sehr Anna sich auch darüber gefreut hätte, sich in dem idyllischen Städtchen umzusehen – ihre Aufgabe verlangte, dass sie das Schiff beobachteten. Die günstigste Gelegenheit für die Diebe, die Schlüssel nachzumachen, war während der Landgänge, wenn alle Gäste von Bord waren und die Kabinen für mehrere Stunden verlassen. In dieser Zeit konnten sie beinahe ungestört die Wohnungsschlüssel der Opfer entwenden, ein Schlüsselservice aufsuchen und die Originalschlüssel zurückbringen, bevor jemand deren Abwesenheit auffiel. Später, wenn die meisten Gäste zum Essen und Schlafen zurückkehrten, würde die Aufgabe schwieriger werden und deswegen für die Diebe weniger attraktiv. So jedenfalls die Hoffnung, mit der Dirk und Anna auf ihre Mission geschickt worden waren. Sie mischten sich also unter die Leute, die das Schiff verließen und setzten sich nach ein paar hundert Metern unauffällig ab. Sie schlugen einen kleinen Bogen und kehrten zum Kai zurück, fanden ein wenig flussaufwärts eine Bank, die ihnen einen perfekten Überblick über den Liegeplatz des Schiffes bot.

Hinter Sonnenbrillen und Zeitungen versteckt begannen sie ihre langweilige Aufgabe.

"Ganz im Ernst?", sagte Dirk, "Ich glaube ja nicht, dass gleich am ersten Tag was passiert, wenn die Diebe ihre Opfer bisher so genau ausgewählt haben."

Anna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu sitzen und abzuwarten, dafür waren sie schließlich hier.

"Jetzt sind _wir_ die Spione, hm?", sagte Anna nach einer Weile, um sich ein wenig aufzuheitern.

Dirk sah sie an, als hätte sie etwas besonders interessantes gesagt. "Gib mir mal dein Taschenmesser!"

Sie reichte ihm das Messer und er fing an, damit in seine Zeitung zu piksen.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Anna.

Dirk gab ihr wortlos das Messer zurück, hob dann seine Zeitung hoch und spähte sie durch ein kleines Loch hindurch an. "So machen Spione das doch, oder nicht?"

Anna musste lachen. "Wo hast du das her, Micky Maus?"

"Donald Ducks Neffen", sagte Dirk ernst.

Während er noch mit dem Loch herumulkte, sah Anna plötzlich einen Mann die Gangway der Ms Altona herunterkommen. Der Kleidung nach war er eindeutig Matrose, auch wenn man aus der Entfernung sein Gesicht kaum erkennen konnte. Zielstrebig verließ er das Schiff und steuerte auf die Stadt zu, nicht ohne sich dabei immer wieder umzusehen.

Anna stupste Dirk an und der folgte ihrem Blick.

"Na los, hinterher!", sagte er.

Bevor Anna sich erheben konnte, folgte ein zweiter Mann, darum wartete sie ab. Auch er hatte es eilig und verschwand in die gleiche Richtung wie der erste.

Dirk machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. "Ich halte hier die Stellung."

Anna nickte ihm zu, griff nach ihrer Handtasche und der Zeitung und marschierte los. Nicht zu auffällig schnell, wie sie hoffte, solange sie noch in Sichtweite des Schiffes war, aber dennoch zügig.

Sie folgte dem zweiten Mann in eine verlassene Straße, sah ihn gerade noch etwa einhundert Meter entfernt um eine Häuserecke verschwinden. Den unbeobachteten Moment nutzend legte Anna einen kurzen Sprint ein, lugte dann vorsichtig um das Haus herum. Schnell zog sie jedoch den Kopf wieder zurück, denn offenbar waren die Männer verabredet, hatten sich nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt getroffen. Sie hörte ihre Stimmen, vermochte aber die Worte nicht zu verstehen, und so konnte sie nur warten, bis sich die beiden entfernten. Alles andere wäre zu riskant gewesen.

Nachdem das Gespräch verstummt war, wagte Anna einen zweiten Blick, sah die beiden in eine andere Straße einbiegen. Hier wurde es belebter, Autos und Fußgänger waren unterwegs, gaben Deckung und versperrten zugleich die Sicht. Anna schlängelte sich im Zickzack, damit beschäftigt, den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren und doch niemanden umzulaufen. Die beiden überquerten die Straße, gerade vor einem LKW, und dann plötzlich ... hatte Anna sie verloren. Sie ging die Straße auf und ab, sah in Einfahrten und Seitenstraßen, betrachtete die Häuser, doch so sehr sie auch suchte und überlegte, es gab keinen Weg, der offensichtlicher war als andere, kein Gebäude, das wahrscheinlicher schien, keine Spur weit und breit. Irgendwann musste Anna sich geschlagen geben und kehrte zu Dirk zurück. Immerhin hatte sie das Gesicht des einen genauer gesehen, würde ihn wahrscheinlich wiedererkennen. Ein kleiner Trost.

Sie nahm einen anderen Weg zurück, sodass sie von der entgegengesetzten Seite die Bank erreichte, auf der Dirk noch immer Ausschau hielt. Sie wollte vermeiden, zu nah am Schiff vorbeizukommen und bemerkt zu werden, aber Dirk zumindest konnte sie damit nicht überraschen. Fragend sah er sie an. Anna schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf und ließ sich frustriert neben ihm fallen. "Entwischt."

"Beide?"

Anna erzählte, was passiert war. "Das hätte ich besser machen können", schloss sie den Bericht. Es war ja wirklich nicht furchtbar viel los gewesen, nicht vergleichen zumindest mit echtem Großstadtgetümmel, und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. War sie zu vorsichtig gewesen? Zu unaufmerksam?

"Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Dirk und legte seinen Arm um sie. "Als Streifenpolizisten sind wir die Heimlichtuerei eben nicht gewöhnt."

"Eher das Gegenteil", musste Anna zugeben. Uniform, Blaulicht, Martinshorn... Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sie den Kopf auf Dirks Schulter. "Trotzdem..."

"Irgendwann müssen die beiden wiederkommen. Vielleicht finden wir dann was raus."

"Hoffentlich", seufzte Anna.

Dann hieß es wieder: warten. Die Minuten verstrichen, zäh wie das sprichwörtliche Kaugummi. "Ich glaube, Spionin wär' nichts für mich", sagte Anna irgendwann.

"Langweilig?"

Sie nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

"Ich wüsste ja, was wir tun könnten, um die Zeit rumzukriegen", sagte Dirk, rückte ein wenig näher und sah sie mit einem suggestiven Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen an.

Annas erster Impuls war, Dirk einen freundschaftlichen Hieb zu versetzen, entschied sich dann aber ihrer Rolle gemäß dazu, ihm mit dem Finger auf die Nase zu stupsen. "Wir müssen doch wachsam bleiben."

Manchmal war Anna sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Dirks Flirtereien nicht doch ein wenig ernst gemeint waren. Er wirkte dabei immer so verdammt ehrlich. Sie mochte Dirk als Freund und hatte Spaß an seiner Art, fühlte sich zugegebenermaßen auch immer wieder aufs Neue geschmeichelt, aber mehr war da nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er etwas falsch verstand. Jetzt war das hoffentlich vor allem gespielt, für die anderen, für den Einsatz, und es war sinnlos, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen oder ein Gespräch anzufangen, welches den Rest ihrer Mission eventuell nur schwieriger machen würde.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie das Schiff verlassen hatten, kehrten die beiden Männer zurück. Wie vorhin hatten sie es eilig, und wie vorhin kamen sie nicht zusammen. Anna folgte dem ersten an Bord, wollte wissen, ob er zu einer der Passagierkabinen ging. Er bog von der Gangway auf das Hauptdeck ab, den Gang entlang zwischen den Kabinen hindurch, machte aber nicht halt. Schließlich verschwand er am Ende des Flurs in dem Bereich für Personal.

Anna machte ein paar schnelle Schritte und hielt die Tür fest, bevor sie zufallen konnte, spähte in den Gang, der sich vor ihr auftat. Eng war es dort, einfach und funktional. Einheitliche graue Farbe war alles, was Boden, Wände und Decke zierten. An vielen Stellen war die Farbe abgescheuert und ließ das blanke Metall erkennen. Ein leichter Geruch nach Diesel hing in der Luft. Links und rechts des Ganges zweigten viele schmale Türen ab, am Ende sah Anna in einen offenen Lagerraum, in dem sich Kisten dicht an dicht stapelten. Gedämpfte Stimmen waren zu hören, vielleicht von draußen, vielleicht aus einem der Räume am fernen Ende. Ansonsten war alles still. Anna ließ die Tür wieder zufallen und schlenderte zurück, langsam, abwartend, ob nicht doch noch etwas passierte. Aber der Passagierbereich blieb wie ausgestorben, und so traf sie sich schließlich wieder mit Dirk.

"Ist direkt auf die Brücke", sagte Dirk, der den zweiten Mann verfolgt hatte. "Nix weiter."

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Gegen Abend trudelten nach und nach die Passagiere wieder ein, und Anna und Dirk verließen ihren Wachposten. Nach dem Abendessen machten sie es sich auf dem Sonnendeck bequem, beobachteten das Kommen und Gehen auf der Gangway, genossen den milden Sommerabend und das leise Plätschern und Glucksen der Elbe, welches immer wieder von kreischenden Möwen übertönt wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie beide gähnten um die Wette – sie hatten schon einen sehr langen Tag hinter sich.

"Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?", fragte Anna, als sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment einzuschlafen. Es war noch keine zehn Uhr.

"Da warte ich doch schon lange drauf, dass du mich das fragst", grinste Dirk, ruinierte dann aber den Effekt durch ein weiteres herzhaftes Gähnen. In dem Moment war er einfach unglaublich süß, wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz so, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.

Zurück in der Kabine fiel Anna zum ersten Mal auf, wie schmal ihr gemeinsames Bett war. Zu Hause schlief sie allein in einem viel breiteren Doppelbett und stellte morgens immer wieder fest, dass sie den ganzen Platz großzügig ausnutzte.

Dirk bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte: "Ich würde dir ja anbieten, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen..."

Klar hätte er das getan, da war er ganz der Kavalier. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich sogar auf den beengten Fußboden gelegt, wenn sie ihn darum gebeten hätte. Aber das war alles völliger Blödsinn, wie Anna fand, und das sagte sie ihm auch. Sie würde sich eben arrangieren müssen. Dann schnappte sie sich ihren Kulturbeutel und ging ins Bad. Als sie sich ausziehen wollte, um sich zu waschen, fiel ihr ein, dass sie wohl besser ihr Nachthemd holen sollte, wenn sie nicht nackt vor Dirk herumspringen wollte. Sie kehrte in die Kabine zurück, rannte beinahe Dirk über den Haufen, der am Fuße des Bettes auf einem Bein balancierend seine Hose auszog.

"Tschuldigung", sagte Anna, darum bemüht, nicht hinzugucken, was Dirk schon alles ausgezogen hatte und was nicht.

"Das ging ja schnell!" Dirk klang ein wenig atemlos.

Anna überlegte, ob sie nicht wieder ins Bad gehen sollte, bis er fertig war, aber da Dirk einfach nur dastand und anscheinend nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, sich von ihr abzuwenden oder sich zu zu bedecken, langte sie schnell an ihm vorbei in den Schrank. "Mein Nachthemd", erklärte sie, drehte sich um und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Puh.

Als sie fertig war und ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, wartete Dirk auf dem Bett liegend, in Boxershorts und einem alten T-Shirt.

"Das ist aber nicht standesgemäß", scherzte sie. "Pass auf, dass Iversen dich so nicht sieht."

"Och", sagte Dirk und musterte ihr Nachthemd. "Wenn wir nachts mal rausmüssen, schicke ich einfach dich."

Anna ließ sich ins Bett fallen, hörte die leisen Geräusche von Dirk, der aufstand und ins Bad ging, spürte, wie ihr nach kurzer Zeit die Augen zufielen. Sie musste schon kurz eingenickt sein, denn sie erwachte, als Dirk ins Bett kletterte und die Matratze zum Beben brachte.

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Dirk dicht neben ihr.

"Gute Nacht", brachte sie hervor, dann wurde es dunkel, als Dirk das Licht ausknipste.

Und dann ... war sie auf einmal hellwach, trotz aller Müdigkeit. Zu ungewohnt war es, nicht allein zu schlafen, zu dicht lag Dirk neben ihr in dem schmalen Bett. So unruhig, wie sie manchmal schlief, würde sie garantiert mit ihm zusammenstoßen, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm nicht aus Versehen weh tat oder ihn allzu sehr erschreckte. Außerdem hörte sie jeden seiner Atemzüge über all die anderen Umgebungsgeräusche hinweg – das Glucksen den Wassers an der Außenwand, den gedämpften Aktivitäten der anderen Menschen um sie herum – konnte nicht anders, als sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Nahm wahr, wie sein Atem nach und nach langsamer wurde und schließlich in ein leises Schnorcheln überging. Immerhin schien Dirk keine Probleme mit dem Einschlafen zu haben.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis auch Anna letztendlich in den Schlaf glitt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Anna von einem hartnäckigen Schütteln an ihrer Schulter geweckt. Orientierungslos schlug sie die Augen auf, brauchte einen Augenblick, um ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen und die Situation einordnen zu können.

"Na, du hast ja einen festen Schlaf", sagte Dirk. Er war schon angezogen und seine Haare waren feucht. Hatte er etwa schon geduscht, ohne dass sie das mitbekommen hatte?

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Acht Uhr."

Sie sollte wirklich mehr als ausgeschlafen sein, so früh wie sie ins Bett gegangen waren, aber sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie nachts zu oft bemüht gewesen war, sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen. Na ja, das würde hoffentlich besser werden. Andererseits, Aufstehen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

Dirk sah ihr amüsiert dabei zu, wie sie sich aus dem Bett quälte. "Morgenmuffel?", fragte er.

"Sag nichts", warnte Anna, und das brauchte er auch nicht, denn sein fröhliches Grinsen war auch ohne Worte schlimm genug.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser, und die Aussicht auf Frühstück und vor allem einen Kaffee machte sie automatisch munterer. Sie schienen genau die Stoßzeit erwischt zu haben, denn das Restaurant war voll belegt und eine Schlange bildete sich vor dem Büffet. Anna sah sich um und entdeckte die beiden Seniorinnen, die ihr schon gestern aufgefallen waren, alleine an einem größeren Tisch. Die Gelegenheit war günstig.

"Dürfen wir uns dazusetzen?", fragte sie.

Die beiden Damen wirkten ehrlich erfreut über die Gesellschaft und es entwickelte sich schnell ein Gespräch. Die beiden schwärmten vor allem von dem gestrigen Rundgang durch die Stadt, zu welchem Anna und Dirk natürlich nicht viel sagen konnten. Anna bemühte sich, so allgemein zu antworten, wie es ging, versuchte gleichzeitig, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie auf ihrer Klassenfahrt vor Ewigkeiten gesehen hatte. Dummerweise hatte sie sich damals noch nicht so sehr für die Örtlichkeiten interessiert.

Dirk hingegen setzte seinen ganzen Charme ein, hatte die beiden Damen schnell um den Finger gewickelt und das Gesprächsthema gewechselt.

Anna lehnte sich amüsiert zu Dirk. "Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?"

Dirk nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu seinen Lippen. "Du weißt doch, es gibt nur eine für mich."

Anna unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, hörte gleichzeitig, wie jemand leise seufzte.

"Ach, wissen Sie", sagte die Dame, die Anna genenübersaß, "ich habe damals diese Reise mit meinem Mann gemacht, zu unserem zwanzigsten Hochzeitstag. Wir konnten uns nie viel Luxus leisten, aber darauf, da haben wir gespart. Er war auch immer so charmant, mein Heinrich. Und jetzt mache ich die Reise zur Erinnerung an damals." Sie schaute etwas wehmütig in die Ferne. "Sechzig Jahre wären wir dieses Jahr verheiratet gewesen."

Ihre Begleiterin legte ihre Hand auf ihren Arm, und sie lachte augenblicklich wieder. "Nun begleitet mich meine liebe Elsbeth. Ich wollte ja auch wirklich kein Trübsal blasen, Verzeihung."

Anna wehrte entschieden ab. Es gab wirklich nichts, wofür sie sich entschuldigen musste.

"Wo haben Sie zwei Hübschen eigentlich Ihren wunderschönen Dialekt her?", fragte Dirk.

Elsbeth lachte. "Wir sind aus Bremerhaven. Und Sie?"

"Aus der schönsten Stadt der Welt", sagte Dirk, "aus Hamburg."

"Ach, kiek mal! Mein Mann ist in Hamburg geboren. St. Pauli, um genau zu sein!"

Daraufhin Dirks Gesichtszüge zu beobachten, war ein großer Spaß. Natürlich juckte es ihn, von St. Pauli zu schwärmen, natürlich wollte sein Stolz, dass er sich selbst als _Jung von St. Pauli_ zu erkennen gab, aber er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht zu seiner Rolle passte, und so kämpfte er um Beherrschung, brachte schließlich ein bemüht neutrales "Ach ja?" heraus.

Anna versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Serviette. So schelmisch, wie Elsbeth sie ansah, hatte sie den Eindruck, sie und Dirk hätten sich sicher einiges zu erzählen gehabt, und es tat ihr beinahe leid, dass es dazu nicht kommen konnte. Aber sie waren nun mal nicht zum Vergnügen hier, sondern um einen sehr ernsten Fall aufzuklären. Sie gab Dirk einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: "Holst du mir noch ein Brötchen?"

Das tat Dirk natürlich gerne, und als er wiederkam, hatte sich das Gespräch längst in eine andere Richtung bewegt.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück schlug Dirk vor, dass sie die Rezeption und das kleine Büro in Augenschein nahmen.

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Anna.

"Der Klassiker: Einer lenkt die nette Dame an der Rezeption ab, einer sieht sich unauffällig um."

Sie brauchten nicht viele Worte darüber verlieren, wer welche Aufgabe übernahm. Anna hatte nicht viel Lust dazu, jemanden unter falschem Vorwand von seiner Arbeit abzuhalten und ansonsten nicht viel _tun_ zu können, während Dirk beim Gedanken an den Computer im Büro einen leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. "Mit Frauen kann ich besser als mit Computern", murmelte er in Annas Ohr, löste sich von ihr und steuerte auf die Rezeption zu.

Anna hielt sich ein wenig abseits, tat so, als betrachtete sie die Postkarten in dem kleinen Ständer neben der Rezeption, während sie in Wahrheit ihren Blick schweifen ließ. Die Kabinenschlüssel hingen gut sichtbar hinter der Theke, leicht zugänglich im Prinzip und doch unerreichbar, wenn die Rezeption besetzt war. Zusätzlich musste es noch Generalschlüssel für das Reinigungspersonal geben, die vielleicht für den Dieb einfacher zu entwenden waren, das war schwer zu sagen. Ansonsten wirkte der Bereich hinter der Theke sehr aufgeräumt. Ein Telefon, eine kleine Kasse, nobel aufgemachte Schreibutensilien, ein paar ordentliche Stapel von Prospekten und Flyern war alles, was Anna sehen konnte.

Dirk gab vor, etwas in dem kleinen Shop kaufen zu wollen und Hilfe zu benötigen, das war zumindest das, was Anna vermutete, denn die junge Dame verließ ihren Posten und begleitete Dirk zu den Vitrinen. Schnell brachte Anna die paar Schritte bis zum Büro hinter sich, vergewisserte sich durch die Glastür, dass sich niemand darin befand, probierte dann die Klinke. Nicht abgeschlossen. Leise schlüpfte Anna hinein, ließ die Tür angelehnt, damit sie die Geräusche von draußen noch wahrnehmen konnte.

Lose Papiere lagen auf dem winzigen Schreibtisch, doch alles wenig interessant: Gebührenabrechnungen für Häfen und Schleusen, Lieferscheine für Lebensmittel, Hygieneartikel, Bettwäsche und ähnlichem, Preislisten für den Shop, Dienstpläne. An einer Wand befanden sich Ordner, aber den Beschriftungen nach zu urteilen fanden sich dort vor allem weitere Belege und Dienstpläne und jede Menge Logbücher vergangener Fahrten. Nichts, das auf den ersten Blick ungewöhnlich oder verdächtig aussah, darum konzentrierte Anna sich auf den Computer. Wenn sie nichts fand, das auf die Diebe hinwies, könnte sie doch zumindest die Passagierliste durchgehen und schauen, ob sie jemanden aus dem Hamburger Raum fand, der für die Diebe interessant war und den sie versuchen sollten, zu beschützen.

Der Computer zeigte eine altmodische, textbasierte Oberfläche, die Anna an den Computer auf dem Revier erinnerte, mit denen sie die POLAS-Anfragen durchführten. Im Moment war die Detailansicht eines Gastes geöffnet – Münchner Adresse – und Anna versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie zu der Liste aller Passagiere gelangen konnte. Sie verhaspelte sich kurz, fand dann die richtigen Tasten und gelangte zur Passagierliste. In dem Moment hörte sie draußen Schritte und lauterwerdende Stimmen. Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie ihre Ohren zuckten vor Wachsamkeit. Der erste unbewusste Gedanke, der sie ergriff, war _Flucht!_ und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die fröhlichen Wortfetzen, die durch die Tür hereindrangen, schienen von Gästen zu stammen, und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Anna überhaupt bemerken würden. Anna riss sich aus ihrer Starre und fuhr mit der Arbeit fort, darauf hoffend, dass das weniger verdächtig war als reglos zu verharren.

Sie hatte Glück, denn die Leute draußen gingen vorbei, ohne ihre Gespräch zu unterbrechen oder ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen. Erleichtert atmete Anna auf, nahm wahr, dass ihre Hände leise zitterten. Wirklich, der Einsatz draußen auf der Straße, offen und direkt, war ihr tausend mal lieber, trotz der Gefahr, die der Beruf manches Mal mit sich brachte. Schnell konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Liste. Sie konnte in der Eile nicht herausfinden, ob es möglich war, sich die Adressen in der Liste direkt anzeigen zu lassen, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich Stück für Stück durch die Passagiere zu arbeiten und jeden Datensatz einzeln aufzurufen. Immerhin wurde sie dabei nach und nach schneller, als ihr die Tastenkombinationen immer automatischer von der Hand gingen.

Schließlich hörte sie Dirk und die Rezeptionistin wieder näher kommen. War der Moment, um aufzuhören? Sie hatte noch nicht alle Passagiere abgearbeitet. Das Gespräch schien allerdings noch nicht beendet, darum machte Anna weiter. Hoffentlich würde Dirk ihr ein eindeutigeres Zeichen geben, irgendwie. Sie schaffte noch ein paar Datensätze, bevor sie Dirks Stimme ein wenig lauter werden hörte: "Wieviel macht das?"

Anna schnellte zur Tür, spähte rundherum und schlüpfte dann flugs nach draußen, die Tür leise hinter sich zuziehend. Sie sah, wie Dirk gerade Geld aus seinem Portemonnaie zählte, griff wahllos ein paar Postkarten und legte sie auf den Tresen. "Die nehmen wir auch noch", sagte sie. Mission erfolgreich – oder zumindest kein Desaster.

Danach schlenderten sie zusammen auf das Sonnendeck, als wäre nichts gewesen. Während Anna ihre Postkarten einsteckte, fragte sie: "Und, was hast du gekauft?"

Dirk griff in seine Brusttasche und holte ein kleines Tütchen hervor, darin ... Ohrstöpsel. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber die Ohrstöpsel fand sie in dem Moment vor allem unheimlich komisch und sie prustete los. Vielleicht, weil er es geschafft hatte, so lange für so etwas banales zu brauchen. Vielleicht, weil sie immer noch eine Überdosis Adrenalin im Blut hatte.

Schnell fing sie sich wieder und erzählte Dirk, was sie herausgefunden hatte, auch wenn es nicht viel war. "Etwa die Hälfte der Passagiere bin ich durchgegangen, keiner kommt aus der Nähe von Hamburg."

"Na, das ist doch gut. Mehr Chancen, dass die Täter uns auswählen."

* * *

Ihr nächster Aufenthalt am frühen Nachmittag war Wittenberge. Nicht, dass es für Anna und Dirk einen Unterschied machte, wo sie waren, denn schließlich würden sie von keiner der Städte etwas zu sehen bekommen. Aber Anna hatte sich vorgenommen, im Reiseprospekt nachzulesen, was sie verpassten, damit sie zumindest ein paar Worte sagen konnte, falls sie einmal wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelt werden sollte.

Während sie wie am Tag zuvor auf einer nahegelegenen Bank saßen und das Schiff beobachteten, fuhr ein Kleinlastwagen vor, der Waren lieferte. Unverdächtig, und doch brachte die dadurch ausgelöste Aktivität ein wenig Abwechslung in Dirks und Annas Nachmittag. Zu sehen, wie die Kisten und Paletten durch eine spezielle Verladeluke an Bord gebracht wurden, wie Papiere geprüft und unterschrieben wurden, war um Welten interessanter als die gähnend leere Gangway zu betrachten. Leider dauerte der ganze Spaß nicht allzu lange und danach kehrte schnell wieder Ruhe ein.

Nachdem eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nichts besonderes vorfiel und Anna alles über Wittenberge gelesen hatte, was der Reiseprospekt hergab, schlug Dirk vor, sich noch einmal auf dem verlassenen Schiff umzusehen. Er konnte keinen besonderen Grund dafür nennen, aber Anna hatte gelernt, sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen, darum folgte sie gerne. Das Schiff war im Passagierbereich beinahe wie ausgestorben, was kein Wunder war, denn selbst die eiligsten Gäste waren nach so kurzer Zeit noch nicht von ihren Ausflügen zurück. Lediglich hinter der verschlossenen Türen, die in die Mannschafstbereiche führten, hörte man gedämpfte Stimmen und geschäftiges Treiben.

Sie drehten zunächst eine Runde auf dem Oberdeck, gingen dann hinunter zum Hauptdeck. Der einzige Mensch, der ihnen begegnete, war die Reiseleiterin, die auffallend langsam zwischen den Kabinen entlangschlenderte.

"Warte mal", sagte Anna zu Dirk, tat so, als suche sie etwas in ihrer Handtasche, kramte schließlich den Prospekt hervor, den sie gerade noch studiert hatte, und blätterte darin, zeigte Dirk etwas. Dirk verstand ohne weiteres, dass es Anna in Wirklichkeit nicht um den Prospekt ging, täuschte Aufmerksamkeit vor, sah immer wieder an ihr vorbei, hinüber zu der Reiseleiterin. Irgendwann legte er die Hand auf ihre Wange, beugte sich zu ihr, flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Sie wartet darauf, dass wir gehen."

Anna legte ihre Arme um ihn. "Wie lange können wir hier noch stehen, ohne dass es auffällig wird?", fragte sie.

"Wie lange kann _sie_ da noch stehen, ohne dass es auffällig wird?" Dirk ließ seine Hand verspielt durch Annas Haar gleiten. " _Ich_ könnte ewig so weitermachen."

Ewig was? Ewig beobachten? Ewig so tun, als wären sie ein verliebtes Paar, das Zärtlichkeiten austausche? Ewig Annas Haare streicheln, einfach so? Er war in diesem Moment so verdammt überzeugend, dass nicht genau wusste, was er meinte. Er konnte nicht lügen, tatsächlich?

"Sie ist weg", sagte Dirk plötzlich. "Hat aufgegeben."

Anna drehte sich um, sah lediglich den leeren Gang vor ihnen liegen. "Weißt du, ob sie eine bestimmte Kabine im Blick hatte?"

"Wahrscheinlich. Frag mich aber nicht, welche. Sag mal, hast du nicht was in der Kabine vergessen? Komm!" Dirk zog sie mit, erst zur Rezeption, wo sie sich ihren Schlüssel geben ließen, dann zu ihrer Kabine, die nicht weit entfernt lag von dem Punkt, wo die Reiseleiterin gewartet hatte. Sie traten ein, ließen ihre Tür einen Spalt weit offen, lauschten angestrengt. Doch entweder hatte die Reiseleiterin für den Augenblick endgültig aufgegeben oder sie war so leise, dass sie sie nicht hörten. Was genau sie vorgehabt hatte, fanden sie an dem Tag nicht heraus.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen war ein Tanzabend mit Live-Musik angekündigt. Anna ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich darauf freute. Sie würden eine perfekte Gelegenheit haben, Leute zu beobachten und kennen zu lernen, ohne dass es dabei allzu langweilig werden würde, und wenn sie nebenbei ein wenig tanzen konnte, so würde sie sicher nicht Nein sagen. Sie waren erst zwei Tage unterwegs, aber dennoch merkte sie, wie ihr die tägliche Bewegung der Streifenfahrten fehlte, vom Sport ganz abgesehen.

Die Veranstaltung wurde vom Animateur mit einer kurzen Rede eingeleitet, in der er den Gästen nicht nur viel Spaß wünschte, sondern auch seine Dienste als Tanzlehrer anbot für alle die "eingerostet oder tanzunerfahren" waren. Bei den Worten konnte Anna sich einen Blick auf Dirk nicht verkneifen – konnte er tanzen? – doch der tat so, als sähe er sie nicht.

Die Band begann leise ein Lied anzuspielen und der Animateur hob seine Stimme: "Gibt es eine Dame, die mit mir diesen Tanz eröffnen will?"

Anna hob ohne zu Zögern ihre Hand. Der Animateur strahlte sie an, kam mit ein paar schnellen, eleganten Schritten zu ihr, verbeugte sich. "Das freut mich sehr, dass Sie so mutig sind."

"Wieso, stehen Sie manchmal auch ohne Partnerin da?", fragte Anna scherzend.

Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Seite und sagte verschwörerisch: "Ich habe einen Ersatz." Die Reiseleiterin, wie Anna vermutete.

Dann nahm er ihre Hand, brachte sie in Position und schon ging es los. Routiniert führte er sie, ein paar Takte lang konzentrierten sie sich ganz aufs Tanzen und die Musik. Ein Foxtrott zu einem Stück, welches Anna nicht kannte, bewegungsfreudig den Raum der noch leeren Tanzfläche nutzend.

"Ich bin Marcel", sagte Annas Partner nach einigen Runden, auch wenn er sich eingangs schon mit vollem Namen vorgestellt hatte.

"Anna Ludwig", sagte Anna, der falsche Nachname ungewohnt und sperrig auf ihren Lippen.

Andere Paare folgten ihrem Beispiel und die kleine Tanzfläche füllte sich, doch Marcel navigierte so sicher, dass Anna das nur am Rande wahrnahm.

"Sie tanzen öfter?", fragte Marcel, nachdem er sie in eine Drehung geführt hatte.

"Ab und zu."

"Das merkt man." Marcel lächelte charmant. Es gehörte wahrscheinlich zu seinem Job, den Gästen Komplimente zumachen, aber dennoch freute Anna sich darüber. Ehe sie etwas erwidern musste, leitete Marcel ein Damensolo ein, und Anna genoss den Augenblick, vergaß für einen Moment den Fall und die Ermittlungen. Marcel schien auszuprobieren, was er ihr abverlangen konnte, ganz nebenbei, testete ausgefallenere Figuren und rettete geschickt den Ablauf, wenn Anna zögerte, kehrte dann sofort zu einfacheren Dingen zurück. Der perfekte Tanzpartner, ganz klar. Zu schnell war das Lied zu Ende und Marcel begleitete sie zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem Dirk noch immer saß.

"Vielen Dank für den wunderbaren Tanz", sagte er, verbeugte sich ein zweites Mal, wendete sich anschließend anderen Gästen zu.

Noch voller Energie wandte Anna sich an Dirk. Der machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Nee, nee, ich weiß, was du sagen willst."

"Och, komm, nur einen Tanz!"

"So fängt das immer an."

Anna beugte sich zu ihm und pikste ihn in den Bauch. "Ein bisschen Bewegung kann doch nicht schaden, hm?"

Dirk sah an sich herunter. "Was soll das denn heißen?" Entrüstung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber er machte dennoch keine Anstalten, Annas Bitte nachzukommen. Sie legte nach: "Ich kann auch weiter mit Marcel tanzen, wenn du nicht willst..."

Dirk spitzte unzufrieden die Lippen. " _Marcel_ , was?" Schließlich erhob er sich und nahm ihre Hand. Anna bemühte sich, nicht zu triumphierend zu grinsen, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Der Tanz mit Dirk war so ganz anders als der mit Marcel. Dirk war kein schlechter Tänzer, aber er ging die ganze Sache sehr viel bodenständiger an, schlichter. Die fehlende Herausforderung hätte Anna vermissen können, doch dafür war da diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die sich nur langsam zwischen zwei Menschen einstellte und diesen Moment auf ganz eigene Weise zu etwas Besonderem machte. Die Musik ging bald in ein langsames Stück über, und da sie erst mitten im Lied begonnen hatten, fand Anna, dass der eine Tanz, den sie Dirk abgerungen hatte, noch nicht beendet war. Auch Dirk machte keine Anstalten, aufzuhören. Er zog sie dichter zu sich und nach und nach wurden die Tanzschritte unwichtig, formlos. So, wie man das eben machte als Paar, wenn die Nähe wichtiger war als das Tanzen. Immerhin, sie sollten ja ein überzeugendes Paar sein, darum schien es nur natürlich, dass Anna schließlich ihren Kopf auf Dirks Schulter legte. Schön war das, eine Art von Körperkontakt, der vielleicht in den letzten Jahren etwas zu kurz gekommen war in ihrem Leben, umso verlockender nun, auch wenn sie ihn bisher nicht bewusst vermisst hatte.

Es war schade, dass das Lied irgendwann zu Ende war und durch ein schnelleres Stück abgelöst wurde.

"Das war jetzt schon viel mehr als ein Tanz", murmelte Dirk in ihr Ohr.

Anna löste sich widerwillig von ihm und auch Dirk schien es nicht eilig zu haben, sie gehen zu lassen. Lust auf einen weiteren Tanz hatte er jedoch offensichtlich nicht, und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so.

Sie kehrten zu ihrem Platz zurück, orderten Getränke, doch schon bald erhob Dirk sich wieder, zielstrebig einem ihr unbekannten Plan folgend. Anna verlor ihn aus den Augen, ließ stattdessen ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nachdem sie eine Weile so gesessen hatte, sprach sie jemand von der Seite an: "Darf ich mich setzen?"

Es war Marcel, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand. Anna nickte ihm zu.

"Sie sahen so einsam aus", sagte er, als er einen Stuhl heranzog.

Marcel war etwa in Annas Alter, schlank, dunkelhaarig, attraktiv. Es war einfach, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, und bald redeten sie über alles mögliche. Er war nett, charmant, genau ihr Typ. Wenn sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätten, wer weiß, Anna hätte vielleicht ausprobiert, wohin sich das entwickelt hätte. So wie die Lage war, er der Animateur auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff, sie im Einsatz undercover, war daran natürlich nicht zu denken. Überhaupt ertappte Anna sich dabei, dass sie Marcel momentan vor allem mit Dirk verglich. Ein unangenehmer Nebeneffekt ihrer Schauspielerei, der hoffentlich nicht von Dauer war. Immerhin, so würde sie so keine Angst haben müssen, aus Versehen aus ihrer Rolle zu fallen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile vor allem über Belanglosigkeiten geredet hatten – die Reise, das Wetter, die Musik – fiel Anna auf, dass Marcel das Gespräch immer wieder auf sie lenkte, alle Fragen über sich selbst jedoch nur äußerst knapp, wenn auch höflich, beantwortete, ohne dabei viel preiszugeben. War das einfach seine Art? Tat er das aus beruflichen Gründen, versuchte er den Gästen das Gefühl zu vermitteln, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen? Oder steckte mehr dahinter, wollte er sie aushorchen? Er war von allen hier auf dem Schiff vielleicht am besten in der Lage dazu, potentielle Einbruchsopfer ausfindig zu machen. Anna ließ sich auf sein Spiel ein, erzählte bereitwillig von ihrem angeblichen Leben, ihrem angeblichen Heim.

Irgendwann blickte Marcel auf, an ihr vorbei, sah anscheinend etwas, das ihn zum Aufbruch bewegte. Er nahm sein inzwischen leeres Glas und stand auf.

"Ich muss leider wieder an die Arbeit", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, "war mir ein Vergnügen."

Anna verabschiedete sich von ihm, sah sich dann nach dem um, was den plötzlichen Abgang veranlasst haben konnte. Ihre Augen fielen auf Dirk, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte und sich nun durch die Menschen wand, die in kleinen Grüppchen am Rande der Tanzfläche standen.

"Willst du etwa ausgerechnet mit dem Tanzlehrer fremdgehen?", fragte Dirk, als er bei ihr angekommen war.

"Eifersüchtig?"

"Pfft, auf so einen doch nicht." Er setzte sich und bestellte ein Bier. " _Marcel_ , was ist das denn für'n Name?"

Irgendwie klang das doch ein wenig eifersüchtig, auch wenn er es abstritt. Anna hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen weil sie zumindest daran gedacht hatte, auch wenn das natürlich Quatsch war, sie waren schließlich nicht wirklich zusammen. Es kam nur darauf an, wie sie nach außen wirkten, nicht was sie dabei dachten oder empfanden. Sie streichelte beschwichtigend Dirks Wange, denn das war es ja, was ihre Rolle von ihr verlangte, nicht wahr? Langsam schien ihr der Undercover-Einsatz zu Kopf zu steigen, und dabei waren gerade erst zwei Tage vergangen.

"Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht?", fragte sie, bevor sie sich noch weiter unnütze Gedanken machen konnte.

"Ich? Ich hab mit den Käpten geschnackt."

"Natürlich." Anna schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie schaffte Dirk so etwas immer? "Und?"

"Nix und. Ich kann ihn ja nicht einfach so verhören."

Das war die Krux an der ganzen Sache. Langsam begann Anna zu verstehen, warum Dirk diese Art von Einsätzen nicht mochte. Direktheit lag ihnen beiden besser. Sie erzählte Dirk von Marcels Verhalten und was das vielleicht bedeuten könnte.

"Ach nee", sagte Dirk und grinste breit. Der Gedanke, Marcel könnte der gesuchte Komplize zu sein, schien im bei weitem besser zu gefallen als die Alternative.

"Beweisen tut das überhaupt nichts", seufzte Anna. "Ob das überhaupt irgend etwas bringt, was wir hier machen?"

Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß man vorher nie." Dann legte er den Arm um sie. "Wird schon. Wir haben noch Zeit. Und vor allem sollen die Diebe ja uns finden, nicht wir die Diebe."

Da hatte Dirk recht. Dummerweise war Warten manchmal das Schwierigste überhaupt.

* * *

Als sie sich abends bettfertig machten, hatte sich wortlos schon fast so etwas wie Routine eingestellt. Anna ging zuerst ins Bad, dachte daran, alles mitzunehmen was sie brauchte und auch daran, Dirk genug Zeit zu geben, sich in der Zwischenzeit umzuziehen. Er war passend und doch irgendwie merkwürdig, wie sich im Bad ihre Toilettenartikel mischten, wie ihre Zahnbürsten so einträchtig nebeneinander in ihren Zahnbechern standen. Das war das ultimative Zeichen von Partnerschaft, von Häuslichkeit, diese kleinen Zeichen des gemeinsamen Alltags. Schwer, sich so etwas bei Dirk vorzustellen. Trotz seiner Lust am Flirten, an der Liebe, schien er doch eher der geborenen Freigeist und überzeugte Junggeselle. Aber das mochte auch nur ein Vorurteil sein, schließlich hatten sie nie über derlei Dinge geredet.

Es war an diesem Abend auch wesentlich einfacher einzuschlafen als die Nacht zuvor. Sie hatte sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, jemand neben sich zu haben. Komisch, wie schnell so etwas ging. Nachts träumte sie einen dieser Träume, die sie manchmal hatte: Sie war mit ihrem Partner auf Streife – in letzter Zeit war es immer häufiger Dirk, der diesen Platz einnahm, neben ihren alten Kollegen aus Lüneburg oder irgendwelchen unbekannten Gesichtern – verfolgte einen Verbrecher. Nach halsbrecherischer Jagd zog der Verbrecher stets eine Waffe, meist eine Pistole, manchmal ein Messer, überwältigte ihren Partner und nahm ihn als Geisel. Anna versuchte in diesen Träumen alles, um ihren Partner zu retten, doch egal, was sie anstellte, sie war immer zu langsam, zu ungeschickt, zu vorsichtig, zu machtlos. Sie erwachte stets in dem Moment, in dem der Verbrecher abdrückte oder zustieß, und auch wenn sie nie die Details sah, so war ihr doch mit dieser Gewissheit, die es nur in Träumen geben konnte, klar, dass das das Ende bedeutete. Es waren keine Alpträume in dem Sinne, denn in dem Augenblick in dem sie erwachte, war ihr sofort bewusst, dass nichts davon Wirklichkeit war, alle Angst viel augenblicklich ab und hinterließ vor allem eine unendliche Erleichterung. Eine unterschwellige Sorge jedoch blieb, und in dieser Nacht war sie dankbar dafür, dass sie sich nur zur Seite drehen musste, um in dunklen Schemen zu erahnen, dass Dirk da war, zu hören, dass er friedlich atmete. Anna rückte ein wenig näher an ihn heran, bis ihre Schultern sich berührten, genoss die Wärme, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, ganz sicher...

* * *

Anna erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als Dirk sich unter ihr bewegte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie wach genug war um zu merken, dass daran etwas nicht stimmte. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf Dirks Schulter, die Nase in seine Halsbeuge gepresst.

"Moin", sagte Dirk und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, von ihr abzurücken.

"Tschuldigung", sagte Anna schnell. "Ich hab schlecht geträumt." Sie wollte sich abwenden, bevor die Situation noch peinlicher werden konnte, aber Dirk legte seinen Arm um sie, streichelte sie beruhigend, und so verharrte sie, entspannte sich langsam, erzählte Dirk von ihrem Traum. Sie lagen noch eine Weile so da, hingen jeder ihren Gedanken nach.

Irgendwann sagte Dirk: "Besser?"

Anna nickte, und Dirk stand schließlich auf. Schön war es, noch ein wenig zu dösen, während er im Bad war.

Beim Frühstück trafen sie die beiden alten Damen wieder, die sich zu ihnen setzten. "Wir haben Sie ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Elsbeth. "Dass einem das auf so einem kleinen Schiff passieren kann!"

"Man ist ja auch immer so beschäftigt", fügte ihre Freundin hinzu. "Man sollte meinen, so eine Reise sei Entspannung pur, aber ich bin noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, auch nur eine Seite zu lesen."

"Das kommt davon, weil du soviel tratschst", sagte Elsbeth.

Die beiden schnatterten fröhlich vor sich hin, erzählten von ihren Erlebnissen in Wittenberge und von all dem Schiffsklatsch, den sie aufgegriffen hatten. Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass Dirk und Anna nur oberflächlich zu der Unterhaltung beitragen konnten.

"Wissen Sie", sagte Elsbeths Freundin und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihnen herüber, "irgend jemand von der Crew hat ein Verhältnis mit einem der Gäste."

"Ach, Waltraud!"

Waltraud ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ich bin mir sicher, es ist dieser Animateur! Nehmen Sie sich vor dem in Acht!"

"So", sagte Dirk und nahm Annas Hand. "Vielleicht sollte ich dich nicht mehr mit ihm tanzen lassen."

"Und wer sonst tanzt dann mit mir? Du?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Reihe komischer Ausdrücke, als er die Alternativen abwog, und Anna konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihm einen kleinen Stups auf die Nase zu geben. Wenn ihr auch sonst manchmal Zweifel an der Wirksamkeit ihres Unterfangens kamen, so konnte sie doch mit voller Sicherheit sagen, dass zumindest ihr Cover überzeugend war.

Ohne sich absprechen zu müssen, zeigten Anna und Dirk beide großes Interesse an dem Klatsch der Damen. Auch wenn der Großteil des Schiffstratsches wahrscheinlich aus der Luft gegriffen war, wussten sie doch aus Erfahrung, dass manchmal die scheinbar obstrusesten Hirngespinste als senil abgetaner Leute einen entscheidenen Hinweis beinhalten konnten. Und senil waren die beiden Damen nun wirklich noch nicht – darüber hinaus fand Anna die Damen einfach herzallerliebst und hatte nichts dagegen, ihren amüsanten Geschichten zuzuhören.

* * *

Den Vormittag verbrachten sie einmal mehr in den auf dem Sonnendeck, bewaffnet mit der von Iversen ausgesuchten Lektüre. Der Himmel war gespickt von unzähligen Schönwetterwolken, ein blau-weißes Tupfenmuster. Die meisten Leute ruhten träge in den Liegestühlen, einige wenige saßen an Tischen. Jemand schrieb eine Postkarte und Anna überlegte, ob sie die Postkarten, die sie zur Tarnung gekauft hatten, nicht auch verschicken könnte. Warum nicht? Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dirk wieder aus seinem Liegestuhl aufstand, die Zeitschrift "mit den bunten Bildern" liegen ließ und sich unter die Leute mischte. Klar, das lag ihm besser, und auch Anna fand, dass sie langsam genug von _Ulysses_ hatte. Sie schnappte sich stattdessen das Heft. Warum sollten nur Dirk die Bilder vergönnt sein? Wie immer behielt sie ihr Umfeld die ganze Zeit unauffällig im Blick, aber so nach und nach kannte sie die Leute und es gab nicht mehr viel neues zu entdecken. Sie sah, wie Dirk ein Gespräch mit der Reiseleiterin begann, und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so hätte sie gedacht, dass Dirk mit ihr flirtete. Alles im Interesse des Falls, wie sie hoffte, und doch, der Impuls, aufzustehen und sich einzumischen war da – und nicht nur, um ihn zur Professionalität zu mahnen. Es wäre das einfachste von der Welt gewesen und sicher das, was ihre Cover-Story von ihr verlangte, und doch – Dirk wusste in der Regel, was er tat, hatte ein Händchen dafür, auf unkonventionelle Arten an Informationen zu kommen. Das beste wäre es, so zu tun, als bemerke sie ihn gar nicht.

Sie schlug ihr Heft wieder auf, merkte aber bald, wie die Konzentration nachließ und ihr Blick stattdessen immer wieder zum nahen Ufer glitt. Weite Wiesen breiteten sich vor ihnen aus, hin und wieder zog ein Campingplatz vorbei mit weiß in der Sonne leuchtenden Wohnwagen und bunten Zelten.

"Sie interessieren sich für Georg Baselitz?", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihr.

Sie sah auf. Ein Herr, um die sechzig, hatte sich zu ihr gesellt, ließ sich auf der Kante von der Liege nieder, auf der Dirk eben noch gelegen hatte.

"Äh..." Anna hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. "Entschuldigung, ich war gerade mit den Gedanken woanders."

Der Mann deutete auf das Magazin, welches Anna in den Händen hielt und wiederholte den Namen. Anna fand den Namen auf dem Titelblatt wieder, ein Künstler anscheinend, aber gegenüber einem echten Kunstliebhaber hatte sie nicht die geringste Chance. "Ich bin mit ihm bisher nicht so ganz warm geworden", sagte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Antwort nicht auffiel.

Der Mann lächelte. "Das geht vielen Leuten so, sein Stil liegt nicht jedem. Mir selbst ja auch nicht, als ich noch jünger war. Wissen Sie, wenn man sich erst einmal darauf eingelassen hat, dass man seine Werke nicht interpretieren kann, dann bleibt eine sehr beeindruckende Komposition zurück."

Anna täuschte Interesse vor, während der Mann weiterredete. Ob es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn sie sich entschuldigte, um auf Toilette zu gehen? Ganz unauffällig wäre das nicht und natürlich würde sie gerne herausfinden, wo der Mann herkam und ob er ein potenzielles Opfer sein könnte, aber andererseits konnte sich unmöglich auf ein ernsthaftes Gespräch über Kunst einlassen. Während sie noch fieberhaft überlegte, was sie tun sollte, wurde sie auf einmal von hinten umarmt. Dirk hockte sich hinter sie, grüßte ihren Gesprächspartner beiläufig, vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Das war so selbstverständlich, so natürlich und in dem Moment doch so unerwartet, dass ein kleinen Schauer Annas Rücken hinablief.

"Hey, Schatz, ich hab dir doch noch eine Massage versprochen", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

Anna lachte. "Jetzt?!"

"Warum nicht?"

Annas Gesprächspartner schien zu verstehen, dass er nun störte, nickte ihnen beiden zu und machte sich davon. Wie auch immer Dirk gewusst hatte, in was für einer Lage sie sich befand, sie war dankbar für die Rettung. Sie ließ den Kopf zurückfallen auf seine Schulter, ließ sich von ihm sanft hin- und herwiegen. "Und was ist mit dir und der Reiseleiterin?"

Dirk befreite einen Arm, griff in seine Tasche und hielt ihr einen Zettel unter die Nase. "Mit den besten Empfehlungen."

In einer sauberen Handschrift, die nicht Dirks war, fand Anna eine Liste von Museen und Ausstellungen, anscheinend alle in Städten, die sie noch besuchen würden. "Noch jemand, der sich für Kunst interessiert?", fragte Anna. "Oder macht sie ihren Job einfach verdammt gut?"

Sie spürte, wie Dirk mit den Schultern zuckte. "Sie scheint zumindest mehr Ahnung von der Materie zu haben als ich."

"Das ist ja nicht schwer."

"Musst du gerade sagen. Oder möchtest du dein Gespräch mit dem netten Herrn gerne weiterführen?"

Touché. "Und was gab's sonst noch?"

"Nix besonderes", sagte Dirk, "außer dass sie diese Tour schon sehr lange fährt."

Sie standen auf, verließen das Sonnendeck, landeten schließlich halb durch Zufall in der Bar. Verlassen lag sie da um diese Uhrzeit, mit einem Barkeeper, der froh aussah über die Abwechslung, die sie versprachen.

"Massage, hm?", fragte Anna, während sich der Mann um ihre Getränke kümmerte. "Da werde ich vielleicht eines Tages drauf zurückkommen." Es musste ja nicht gleich etwas Anzügliches sein, aber so eine kleine Schultermassage nach einer langen Schicht, dass könnte ihr schon gefallen.

Dirk grinste nur vielversprechend.

Als sie an ihren Drinks nippten, ertappte Anna den Barkeeper dabei, wie er neugierige Blicke auf die Lektüre warf, die Anna neben sich auf die Theke gelegt hatte. Irgendwie schien die heute besonders anziehend zu sein. Immerhin, als Barkeeper war man vielleicht nicht in der schlechtesten Position, einen Überblick über die Passagiere zu erhalten. Letztendlich kam Anna aber zu dem Schluss, dass dem armen Kerl vor allem langweilig war, so angestrengt, wie er versuchte, die Titelseite des Kunstmagazins über Kopf zu lesen.

"Nicht viel zu tun im Moment, was?", sagte Dirk, der anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken hatte wie Anna.

Der Barkeeper lächelte entschuldigend. "Um diese Uhrzeit nicht, nein."

"Ich kenn das", sagte Dirk, "ich hab auch mal..." Er brach ab. Wahrscheinlich hätte hier jetzt eine Anekdote folgen sollen, die dann doch nicht so ganz zu seiner Rolle passte. "... flaue Zeiten gehabt", endete er stattdessen. Anna legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf den Arm.

"Und, wie vertreibt man sich in Ihrer Branche die Zeit, wenn nichts los ist?", redete Dirk weiter.

Der Mann wehrte entschieden ab. Klar, in so einem gehobenen Etablissement würden sich die Mitarbeiter so schnell keine Blöße geben.

"Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie bei Ihrem Chef zu verpfeifen", sagte Dirk freundschaftlich.

"Dies ist meine erste Tour, ich bin selbst noch nicht sehr vertraut mit den Abläufen hier." Der Barkeeper lächelte schief. "Und ich bin noch in der Probezeit."

"Verstehe." Dirk hob sein Glas, prostete dem Mann zu und nahm einen Schluck. Dann sah er Anna bedeutungsvoll an. Er war als Neuling auf keinen Fall der gesuchte Mann, so viel war klar. Immerhin, die erste Gewissheit dieses Einsatzes, nicht viel, aber besser als nichts.

* * *

Der Landgang an diesem Nachmittag in Tangermünde begann für Anna und Dirk wie alle bisherigen auch. Sie machten eine unauffällige Kontrollrunde über die Decks, verließen als letzte das Schiff, suchten eine nahegelegene Sitzgelegenheit, warteten. Schnell hatte sich eine langweilige Routine eingestellt. Selbst ihre Umgebung war nicht sonderlich abwechslungsreich, sahen sich doch die meisten Kais und Uferpromenaden äußerst ähnlich, sofern man nicht Glück hatte, direkt an einer Sehenswürdigkeit oder in einem historischen Hafen zu liegen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, in der nichts bemerkenswertes passierte und die sich anfühlte wie mindestens zwei, stupste Dirk sie auf einmal an. "Guck mal!"

Ein Matrose verließ das Schiff, sah sich um, eilte davon. Vielleicht der gleiche wie letztes Mal, doch die Entfernung war zu groß, um sicher zu sein.

"Und, willst du eine Revanche?", fragte Dirk.

Anna überlegte kurz, ob nicht Dirk vielleicht mehr Chancen auf Erfolg haben würde oder ob er nicht auch ein wenig Action verdient hatte, aber dann packte sie der Ehrgeiz. Sie wartete kurz, und ja, auch dieses Mal folgte kurze Zeit später ein zweiter Mann. Anna heftete sich an seine Fersen. Die beiden schlossen sich zusammen, folgten dann der Kaimauer flussaufwärts auf der landzugewandten Seite. Das Schiff schien dieses Mal recht abgelegen angelegt zu haben, sodass es in der von ihnen eingeschlagenen Richtung rasch geradezu einsam wurde. Dadurch war es ein leichtes, die beiden Zielpersonen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, allerdings schwieriger, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Anna hoffte, dass ein unauffälliges Schlendern sie vor allem wie eine zufällig vorbeikommende Spaziergängerin aussehen ließ, zumindest so lange, wie sie am Ufer blieben, dem wahrscheinlichsten Weg für Spaziergänge.

Bald lag zu ihrer linken ein verwildertes Grundstück, bewachsen mit hohen Gräsern, Sommerflieder, vereinzelten Brombeerbüschen. Hier hielten die beiden Männer an und bahnten sich einen Weg in die Wildnis. Als Anna an der Stelle ankam, an der die beiden abgezweigt waren, zögerte sie. Ein kleiner Trampelpfad tat sich vor ihr auf, eng und verwachsen einerseits, und doch konnte sie immer wieder die Köpfe der Männer vor sich sehen. Wenn sie sich umguckten und sie sich nicht rechtzeitig duckte, würde ihnen schnell klar werden, dass sie verfolgt würden. Oder zumindest, dass sie nicht alleine waren, denn Ungestörtheit schien offensichtlich zu sein, wonach sie suchten.

Sie ließ den beiden einen guten Vorsprung, folgte dann in gebückter Haltung, richtete sich nur ab und zu auf, um kurz Ausschau zu halten. So vereinnahmt war sie von der Verfolgung, dass sie nur wenig Zeit hatte, auf den Weg zu achten. Immer wieder stolperte sie oder kratzte sich an vorbeistreifenden Zweigen, doch das störte sie in dem Moment wenig, sie bemerkte es kaum.

Dann irgendwann... hatte sie die Männer aus den Augen verloren. Zum zweiten Mal, was für ein Ärger! Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, atmete tief durch. Es war doch eigentlich unmöglich, dass die beiden weit gekommen waren, denn die umliegenden Büsche waren nicht hoch genug, um einen stehenden Erwachsenen vollständig zu verbergen. Anna ging vorsichtig weiter, ungefähr dorthin, wo sie vermutete, die Männer zuletzt gesehen zu haben, hielt dann an und lauschte. Zuerst hörte sie vor allem das Zirpen der Grillen, das Zwitschern von Schwalben hoch über ihr, hin und wieder die fernen Schreie von spielenden Kindern. Doch dann, ganz sicher, ein Lachen, nicht weit weg. Anna schlich sich in die Richtung, langsam, darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Immer mal wieder hörte sie Worte, unverständlich, dann wieder Stille. Sie näherte sich der Quelle, mühselig aber stetig, und dann endlich konnte sie den weißen Stoff der Matrosenhemden zwischen den Zweigen eines Sommerflieders aufblitzen sehen. Sie duckte sich hinter einem Busch, reckte den Hals.

Die beiden schienen nebeneinander zu sitzen, vielleicht auf dem Boden, vielleicht auf einem Baumstamm, schwer zu sagen. Nah waren sie sich, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und – küssten sich. Anna schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

So viel also zum Thema Verbrecherjagd. Vielleicht hätte man sich das auch schon denken können, als die beiden sich in die Botanik geschlagen hatten. Zumindest die Vorbereitung der Einbrüche hätte hier sicher nicht stattfinden können.

So vorsichtig wie sie gekommen war, zog Anna sich zurück. Dirk saß noch genauso da, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem Seufzer ließ Anna sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen und kaum dass sie saß, wurde sie auf einmal von der Komik der ganzen Situation übermannt. Sie lachte und lachte, angestachelt noch von Dirks fragendem Blick, versuchte, sich seinetwegen zu beherrschen und ihm zu berichten, musste dann erst recht losprusten. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie ausgelacht hatte, und noch ein paar weitere Minuten, bis sie wieder tief durchatmen konnte.

"Wo bist du überhaupt gewesen?", fragte Dirk, auf ihre zerkratzten Arme deutend. "Hast du Indianer gespielt?" Er hob die Hand, zupfte etwas aus ihren Haaren, einmal, zweimal.

"So ungefähr", sagte Anna grinsend. Spaß hatte es allemal gemacht.

"Und, einem Verbrechen auf die Spur gekommen?"

"Ich bin nicht lange genug geblieben, aber wenn, dann wird das allerhöchstens Erregnis öffentlichen Ärgernisses."

Dirks Augenbrauen kletterten in die Höhe. "Nee! Die beiden?"

Anna nickte.

"Ha!" Das amüsierte Dirk ohne Ende, war ja klar. Er grinste ein ziemlich anzügliches Grinsen.

Irgendwann rückte er ein wenig näher, seine Hand immer noch oder schon wieder in Annas Haar. "Also mir gefällt die Idee ja..."

Ein Satz, wie sie ihn schon so oft von Dirk gehört hatte, und doch war die Wirkung heute so ganz anders sonst. Eigentlich war Dirk gar nicht ihr Typ, war vor allem ein netter Kollege und mehr und mehr auch ein guter Freund. Doch jetzt war da so ein gewisses Kribbeln, vielleicht ausgelöst durch den Adrenalinschub von eben, die gemeinsame Heiterkeit, die tagelange Nähe zu Dirk, das perfekte Sommerwetter. Schwer zu sagen.

"So...", war alles, was sie sagte. Sie waren sich jetzt sehr nah. Es schien verlockend einfach, sich auf Dirk einzulassen, schon alleine, um herauszufinden, wie er reagieren würde. Man konnte mit ihm sicher viel Spaß haben, auch ohne große Gefühle.

Irgendwo im Hinterkopf blieb der Gedanke, dass es eine furchtbare Idee wäre.

Oder?

* * *

Als sie am Abend im Bett lagen, konnte Anna es sich nicht verkneifen, neugierig zu sein. "Kannst du dir so was vorstellen?", fragte sie mit einer vagen Handbewegung, die ihre Kabine umfasste.

"Was, Schiffe?"

"Die große Liebe. Das gemeinsame Haus, gemeinsamen Alltag. Heiraten. Zusammen alt werden."

"Manchmal."

Die Antwort überraschte Anna. Vielleicht weil sie so schnell kam, so frei heraus. Vielleicht, weil es so wenig zu dem Bild passte, dass sie sich gemacht hatte, oder zu der Rolle, die er gerne zu spielen schien. Sie stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf und betrachtete ihn im Halbdunkel. "Und, gab's da schon mal jemanden?"

Diesmal kam die Antwort zögernder. "Ja." Er schwieg eine Weile, und Anna dachte schon, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde, dann fügte er leise hinzu: "Sie starb im Polizeidienst."

"Das tut mir leid." Darauf war Anna nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Dirk sah in dem Moment so tieftraurig aus, so in sich selbst versunken, dass sie sich wünschte, sie könne ihm irgendwie helfen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er noch nicht darüber hinweg war, und vielleicht war man das auch nie, nicht nach so einem Erlebnis. Sie rückte zu ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, streichelte ihn. Das war nicht viel, aber er schien dankbar dafür. Er nahm sie in den Arm, und lange lagen sie so da, schweigend, in Gedanken vertieft.

Irgendwann regte Dirk sich. "Und, wie sieht's bei dir aus?" Er klang nun wieder so wie immer.

"Ich hab mich vor einiger Zeit von meinem Freund getrennt. Einer der Gründe, warum ich mich entschlossen habe, nach Hamburg zu gehen."

"Um Männer zu treffen?"

"Unter anderem." Sie grinste Dirk an. "Und um was zu erleben. Rauszufinden, was ich will."

"Auf dem Vierzehnten bleiben, hoffe ich. Mit Männern können wir dienen. Mit Erlebnissen auch." Das klang trotz des leichten Tones vor allem einfach nur ernst, so als wollte Dirk sie ungern wieder gehen lassen. Auch Anna fand es nach der kurzen Zeit, die sie erst in Hamburg war, schon schwierig sich vorzustellen, dass sie jemals woanders sein wollte.

Sie schlief in Dirks Armen ein, kurz von dem Gedanken durchzuckt, dass das vielleicht doch zu weit ging, trotz allem, aber zu zufrieden und schon viel zu müde, um noch irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.

* * *

Alles in allem verlief die meiste Zeit auf dem Schiff ereignislos. Hin und wieder konnten Dirk und Anna ein paar der anderen Gäste in ein Gespräch verwickeln, doch viel nützliches erfuhren sie dabei nicht. Die Highlights waren sicherlich immer ihre Zusammentreffen mit Elsbeth und Waltraud, aber das war vor allem aus persönlichen Gründen, nicht beruflichen. Immerhin hatten sich Dirk und Anna die Gesichter der Passagiere und vor allem der Besatzung inzwischen so gut eingeprägt, dass es einfacher wurde, Beobachtungen zuzuordnen und sich zu merken. Nicht, dass es viele Beobachtungen gab, die denkwürdig schienen, aber so manches mal wurde die Bedeutung von Ereignissen erst im Nachhinein offensichtlich, deswegen konnte man nie wissen.

Der Landgang, heute in Magdeburg, lag dieses Mal in der Mittagszeit. Das Mittagessen fiel aus, dafür wurden Verpflegungspakete ausgegeben. Anna fand das gar nicht so schlecht. Es gab ihnen etwas zu tun, während sie auf ihrer Bank auf Posten gingen, zumindest für eine Weile, und die Küche hatte sich wahrlich nicht lumpen lassen – wenn es so etwas wie ein Sterne-Lunchpaket gab, dann war es das, was sie in den Händen hielten.

Was Anna weniger gefiel, war das Wetter: der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und kündete Regen an. Zwar hatten sie Schirme dabei, aber Wache zu halten im Regen war dennoch kein Spaß, einfach weil es schnell kalt wurde, wenn man sich nicht bewegen konnte. Und wer wollte schon sein Sterne-Lunchpaket nass werden lassen?

Als Anna und Dirk ihr Mahl längst beendet hatten – im Trockenen zum Glück – und sich eine gewisse satte Müdigkeit breitmachte, sahen sie plötzlich die Reiseleiterin auf das Schiff zurückkehren. An sich nicht ungewöhnlich, aber da sie sie letztens so verdächtig bei den Passagierkabinen hatten herumschleichen sehen, beschlossen sie, ihr zu folgen. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes, ohne groß auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, bog zielstrebig in den Flur des Hauptdecks ein. Anna wollte auf gar keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie erneut von ihr gesehen wurden, darum hielt sie Dirk zurück, als sie am Durchgang zum Kabinenbereich angekommen waren, und presste sie beide gegen die Wand. Als nächstes holte sie einen kleinen Kosmetikspiegel aus ihrer Handtasche, hielt ihn vorsichtig um die Ecke, hinter der sie sich verbargen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich zurechtgefunden hatte, aber dann hatte sie die Reiseleiterin im Visier. Dirk war hoffentlich klug genug, in die andere Richtung Ausschau zu halten, denn in dieser Position durften sie unmöglich von jemandem gesehen werden. Im Spiegel konnte sie beobachten, wie die Reiseleiterin schließlich vor einer der Kabinentüren stehen blieb, sich umsah, sich dann an der Tür zu schaffen machte.

Unvermittelt flüsterte Dirk ihr ins Ohr: "Es kommt jemand von achtern."

Anna zog schnell die Hand mit dem verräterischen Spiegel zurück und drehte sich zu Dirk um, in der Hoffnung, sie könne in seinem Gesicht einen Plan ablesen. Neben sich hörte sie Schritte, die näher kamen, und es war klar, dass die Person, die auf sie zukam, sie schon gesehen haben musste. Keine Zeit für Pläne. Dirk hatte seine Hände auf ihre Taille gelegt, sah ihr tief in die Augen, schien sie mit bloßen Willen davon abhalten zu wollen, der Neugier nachzugeben und sich umzusehen. Anna ließ sich gegen ihn sinken, hoffte, dass sie wie ein mit sich selbst beschäftigtes Liebespaar aussahen. Warum auch nicht? Einem Impuls folgend überwand sie die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter noch trennten und küsste Dirk.

Sie fühlte Dirk überrascht ausatmen, doch er fasste sich schnell. Der Kuss war warm, verhalten, unzweifelhaft ein richtiger Kuss. Ein wenig verboten irgendwie, und doch bei allem auch vertraut. Komisch außerdem, weil sich ihr Körper nicht so ganz entscheiden konnte, ob er das nun vor allem lustig, unpassend oder sexy fand. Sie versuchte, das Dilemma zu lösen, in dem sie sich vor allem auf die vorbeiziehenden Schritte konzentrierte. Zu spät fiel ihr ein, dass man die ganze Sache für die Fassade alleine vielleicht anders angegangen wäre, weniger intim, aber sie war keine Schauspielerin und Dirk auch nicht. Als die Person sich wieder entfernte und kaum noch zu hören war, löste Anna sich von Dirk und wagte einen schnellen Blick den Flur hinab. Die Reiseleiterin war gerade dabei, in der Kabine zu verschwinden. Anna berichtete Dirk von ihren Beobachtungen, musste dann feststellen, dass er offenbar nicht richtig zuhörte, stattdessen mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit an ihren Lippen hing.

Richtig, der Kuss. Vielleicht hätte sie das besser nicht tun sollen? Hätte ihn wenigstens vorher fragen können? Er hatte sich ja schlecht wehren können, wenn sie keine Szene wollten. Nur weil er sie gerne neckte, hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er zu mehr bereit war.

"Entschuldigung wegen eben", sagte sie.

"Wieso? War doch 'ne gute Idee." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte..." Es bliebt keine Zeit für mehr Worte oder Gedanken, wollten sie nichts wichtiges verpassen. Sie pressten sich wieder an die Wand und Anna setze ihre Beobachtungen mit dem Spiegel fort, während Dirk Wache hielt. Wenn die Reiseleiterin wirklich die gesuchte Person war, würde sie nicht allzu lange brauchen.

Sie warteten. Und warteten. Und warteten.

"Was ist denn?", flüsterte Dirk nach einer Weile.

"Nichts."

"Wollen wir nicht mal gucken gehen? Hast du sie vielleicht verpasst?"

Das war unwahrscheinlich, denn schließlich musste die Frau noch den Flur durchqueren, und selbst wenn sie ihn durch den Personaldurchgang am anderen Ende verlassen wollte, würde sie dafür eine gewisse Zeit brauchen, bei der sie nicht zu übersehen war. "Sie muss noch da sein."

Dirk nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. "Ich glaube, wir können ein wenig Privatsphäre brauchen, hm?"

Sie schlenderten den Flur entlang, langsam. Zum Glück lag ihre Kabine beinahe am Ende des Flurs, sodass sie auf jeden Fall die Kabine mit der Reiseleiterin passieren mussten.

"Wo genau denn?", fragte Dirk.

Im Spiegel waren die Entfernungen schwer abzuschätzen gewesen, aber Anna war sich sicher, dass nur zwei Kabinen in Frage kamen. Vorsichtig legte sie ein Ohr erst an die eine Tür – Stille – dann an die andere Tür. Auch hier war zunächst alles ruhig, doch dann vernahm Anna ein Lachen, weiblich. Lachen? Während sie noch überlegte, folgte mit einem Mal ein Stöhnen, eindeutig männlich, laut genug, dass auch Dirk es hörte.

Dirk zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das Stöhnen wiederholte sich, rhythmisch nun, und spätestens jetzt war klar, was da lief. Anna musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Dirk zog sie wieder zurück, hinaus auf die Gangway und den Kai, und als sie sich weit genug weg wähnten, konnten sie beide nicht mehr an sich halten.

"Ich glaub's nicht", sagte Dirk, nach Atem ringend. "Sind wir hier auf 'm Traumschiff, oder was?"

"Erst die beiden Matrosen und nun das", lachte Anna.

Dirks Gesichtsausdruck wurde wehmütig. "Da kann man glatt neidisch werden..."

Dem konnte Anna nur zustimmen.

* * *

Am Abend fand das Galadinner statt, welches von vielen Passagieren schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. Glücklicherweise würde das Schiff dann noch unterwegs sein, sodass Anna und Dirk daran teilnehmen konnten, ohne dass sie ihren Beobachtungsposten aufgeben mussten oder durch Nichterscheinen auffallen würden.

Als sie sich in ihre Kabine zurückzogen, um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen, brummelte Dirk mürrisch vor sich hin, doch das war wohl vor allem Show. Klar, Anzug und Krawatte und das ganze Drumherum waren nicht sein Ding, das hatte Anna schnell gelernt, aber er schlug sich dennoch immer ganz ordentlich und außerdem würden sie die meiste Zeit unter sich bleiben. Sie mussten nicht vor irgendwelchen Vorgesetzten, Gönnern oder Journalisten einen guten Eindruck machen, lediglich das Paar spielen, und das konnten sie inzwischen, ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Außerdem musste selbst Dirk inzwischen nach ein wenig Abwechslung zumute sein, auch wenn es eben ein Galadinner war.

Anna jedenfalls freute sich auf den Abend. Ihr Abendkleid, noch in Lüneburg gekauft, hatte in Hamburg bisher nur im Schrank gehangen, trotz aller Vorsätze, das Hamburger Nachtleben auch mal von anderen Seiten kennenzulernen als nur Dirks Lieblingskneipen auf St. Pauli. Sie nahm sich Zeit, sich zu schminken und die Haare zu frisieren, froh über die viele Zeit, die ihr der Nachmittag auf dem Schiff dafür ließ, und noch viel froher, dass sie nur den kurzen Weg zur Schiffsmesse würde zurücklegen müssen. Kein Wind und Wetter, der ihre Frisur würde ruinieren können, kein Rätseln, wohin mit Geld und zusätzlichen Kleidungsstücken, keine Blasen an den Füßen. Was gab es besseres?

Als Anna aus dem Bad kam, war Dirk in ein Kreuzworträtsel vertieft, saß ausnahmsweise an dem kleinen Tisch anstatt sich wie meistens auf dem Bett langzumachen. Dem Anzug zuliebe, wahrscheinlich. Er war hochkonzentriert, sah erst von seinem Rätsel auf, als Anna sich räusperte. Er ließ seinen Blick an ihr hochgleiten, betrachtete ihre Schuhe, ihr Kleid, schließlich ihre Frisur.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden. Es hätte die Worte nicht gebraucht, die Bewunderung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Anna freute sich dennoch riesig über das Kompliment, hatte sie doch damals sehr lange gebraucht, um dieses Kleid auszusuchen. Und manchmal war es einfach schön, sich begehrenswert zu fühlen, auch wenn nicht mehr dahintersteckte. Vielleicht gerade deshalb.

"Du siehst aber auch nicht übel aus", sagte sie, und das stimmte: Dirk trug einen schwarzen Dreiteiler, schlicht, klassisch, perfekt sitzend. Der Anblick war ungewohnt, deswegen wohl umso attraktiver.

"Darf ich?", fragte Dirk und hielt ihr den Arm hin.

"Gerne."

Sie schritten den Flur entlang, und mit den vielen Spiegeln links und rechts fühlte sich das fast majestätisch an. Einen kurzen, eitlen Blick zur Seite konnte Anna sich nicht entgehen lassen, hatte sie doch so selten die Gelegenheit. Sie waren ein schönes Paar, das musste man ihnen lassen.

Der Abend war wunderschön, vor allem dadurch, dass sie sich für ein paar Stunden einmal nur sehr wenig um ihren Fall kümmern mussten. Anna konnte beinahe vergessen, weswegen sie hier waren. Das Essen war hervorragend, die Stimmung in der Messe feierlich und doch locker, und es machte Spaß, die anderen Passagiere in ihren feinen Kleidern und Anzügen zu beobachten. Auch wenn das ganze nichts war, was Anna regelmäßig haben musste, schon allein des ganzen Aufwandes wegen – hin und wieder machte so etwas großen Spaß. Insbesondere, wenn man nicht selbst dafür bezahlen musste.

Dirk bot all seinen Charme auf, plauderte aus dem Nähkästchen, umgarnte sie. War das noch Spaß? Schauspiel? Steckte mehr dahinter? Anna war sich immer weniger sicher, ertappte sich wieder und wieder dabei, sich wie bei einem richtigen Date zu fühlen. Wäre das wirklich so schlimm? Wie einfach wäre es in diesem Moment, nachzugeben. Sich noch ein wenig mehr vorzubeugen, den Kopf zu drehen, wenn Dirk ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und seine Lippen zu berühren. Seine Lippen... Anna musste an den Kuss zurückdenken. Wie anders würde das sein, jetzt, ohne den Druck, die Aufregung? Besser? Schlechter? Sie war neugierig, sehnte sich fast danach, diese Frage ein für allemal zu klären. Natürlich ging das nicht, nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit wo sie doch eine vorgegebene Rolle spielten, aber der Wunsch nach Klarheit blieb.

Zum ersten Mal auf dieser Fahrt hatte Anna das Gefühl, dass die Zeit viel zu schnell verging. Er war schon spät, als sie schließlich zu ihrer Kabine zurückkehrten, fröhlich, beschwingt, leicht angeheitert durch zu viel Champagner. Champagner!, wann bekam man so etwas schon mal? Anna konnte kein schlechtes Gewissen aufbringen, das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ausgekostet zu haben. Dirk öffnete ihr galant die Tür, war auf einmal sehr nah. So standen sie reglos, ein Atemzug, zwei, bis Anna einen Schritt zurücktrat und tief Luft holte. Klarheit, ja, aber nicht so.

Sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, saß für einen Moment in Gedanken versunken, während Dirk sein Jackett ablegte, die Krawatte losband, die Manschetten öffnete. Irgendwann schien er zu bemerken, dass Anna grübelte, und hielt inne.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, und in seiner Stimme klang Sorge mit.

"Ich muss mit dir reden."

Wortlos setzte Dirk sich neben sie, wartete.

Es war schwierig, einen Anfang zu finden, zu erklären. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll", sagte sie schließlich, einfach weil sie nicht länger schweigen wollte und das zumindest irgendwie die Wahrheit war. Als Dirk sie nur fragend ansah, fügte sie hinzu: "Du, ich..." Sie deutete mit den Hand zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Ich meine, heute Abend... ich hab ernsthaft überlegt, dass ich... na ja, dass ich dich sexy finde, verstehst du?"

Dirk grinste. "Das verstehe ich sehr gut."

Anna rollte mit den Augen und knuffte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, und doch, es tat gut zu hören, dass Dirk darüber scherzen konnte. Irgendwie machte das die Sache besser. "Ernsthaft", sagte sie.

Dirks Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich nüchtern. "Im Ernst, ich verstehe dich. Du bist eine tolle Frau. Du bist attraktiv, du bist intelligent, du bist eine sehr gute Polizistin."

Bei den Worten machte sich ein Kribbeln in Annas Magen breit. Die sprichwörtlichen Schmetterlinge, die nun wirklich nicht weiterhalfen.

"Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut", fuhr Dirk fort. "Aber wie lange arbeiten wir zusammen? Wie lange ist da nichts gewesen?" Er legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. "Da war nichts, und deswegen ist da auch jetzt nichts."

"Wie kannst du das so genau wissen?"

Dirk seufzte schwer. "Im Moment weiß ich gar nix. Aber ich war schon mal undercover, und _das_ ist genau das, was ich daran so hasse: dass man irgendwann nicht mehr man selbst ist. Nicht mehr weiß, wer man überhaupt ist. Man wird seine Rolle, und man muss das auch, um gut zu sein. Aber ich hab das schon mal durchgemacht, und ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass das wieder vergeht, irgendwann, wenn die Sache vorbei ist. Es fühlt sich vielleicht im Moment nicht so an, aber daran muss man festhalten."

Darauf konnte Anna erst einmal nicht viel sagen. Ganz klar, da fehlte ihr Praxis und darauf hatte sie auch keiner vorbereitet. Hatte ja auch alles nicht so schwierig geklungen, was sie hier taten, war es doch auch eigentlich gar nicht. Was Dirk sagte, klang logisch. Daran würde sie glauben können. Sie vertraute ihm, seiner Erfahrung, seiner Offenheit. Und doch, so kompliziert alles war, glaubte sie, eine ganz besondere Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

"Hast du dich undercover schon mal verliebt?", fragte sie deshalb, einer Eingebung folgend.

Dirk verzog die Lippen, wandte den Blick ab, und für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, er würde nicht antworten. "Ist schon lange her", sagte er schließlich.

"Und?"

"Scheiße war's. Wenn du genau weißt, die andere Person verliebt sich nicht in dich. Wenn du noch nicht mal sicher bist, ob _du_ dich verliebst oder ob du dir das einbildest. Richtig scheiße."

Lange saßen sie nebeneinander, schweigend, Schulter an Schulter. Dirks Wärme an ihrer Seite tat gut, beruhigte, hinterließ das Gefühl, dass sie nichts alleine durchstehen musste. Erleichterung machte sich breit, dass sie zumindest nichts zerstört hatte, Dankbarkeit auch dafür, dass Dirk so ehrlich zu ihr war.

"Danke", sagte sie in die Stille hinein.

Sie spürte, wie Dirk einen Arm hob, sie umarmen wollte, den Arm dann wieder sinken ließ. Es war wohl besser so, auch wenn sie in dem Moment einen Anflug von Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken konnte. Komisch, wie schnell sie sich an die Nähe gewöhnt hatte. Wie ungewohnt es sich nach so kurzer Zeit schon anfühlte, so übervorsichtig umeinander herumzueiern, um sich in der engen Kabine bloß nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Sich mit gebührendem Abstand neben Dirk zu legen, obwohl es doch andererseits erst ein paar Tage her war, dass sie genau so ihre erste Nacht verbracht hatten.

Zum Glück war das am nächsten Morgen schon fast wieder vergessen.

* * *

Der Landgang am nächsten Tag in Wittenberg ließ sich wie alle anderen Landgänge zuvor ereignislos an. Würde ihr Plan überhaupt funktionieren, würden sie irgendetwas nützliches herausfinden? Immerhin war nun schon die Hälfte der Fahrt um. Wenn die Diebe tätig werden wollten, konnten sie sich schließlich nicht bis auf den letzten Drücker Zeit lassen.

Anna und Dirk spekulierten müßig vor sich hin. Auch nach all der Zeit fanden sie glücklicherweise immer noch Gesprächsthemen, welche zwar nicht besonders weltbewegend waren und die Langeweile nie dauerhaft vertrieben, aber immerhin keinen von ihnen auf die Nerven ging. Nach so viel Nähe und Untätigkeit hätte das ja auch ganz anders aussehen können.

Dann tönte plötzlich ein lautes Piepen an Annas Ohr, ganz nah – aus ihrer Handtasche. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie das Geräusch einordnen konnte. Der Bewegungsmelder! Schnell suchte sie danach, um den Lärm auszuschalten, denn ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit war das letzte, was sie nun brauchen konnten. Dann tauschte sie einen gespannten Blick mit Dirk. Der Bewegungsmelder hing ja nach wie vor an ihrem Hausschlüssel und war anscheinend bewegt worden. Von wem? Jetzt zu ihrer Kabine zu gehen wäre riskant. Wenn das tatsächlich der gesuchte Helfershelfer war, würde er augenblicklich verschwinden wollen, nachdem er den Schlüssel an sich genommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich machte sich in diesem Augenblick schon wieder auf. Er würde ihnen entweder direkt begegnen, dann wäre es schwer, ihn der Teilnahme an den Einbrüchen zu überführen und den Rest der Bande zu fangen, oder er würde durch den Mannschaftsbereich verschwunden sein, bevor sie dort ankamen. Trotz des Wissens fiel es Anna schwer, still sitzen zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, dass der Gesuchte das Schiff verließ. Es gab keine Garantie dafür, dass die nächste Person, die sie von Bord gehen sahen, ihr Mann oder ihre Frau war. Was, wenn sie der falschen Person folgten?

Dirk schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. "Warte", sagte er. Dann schlug er eine Zeitung auf, hielt sie vor sein Gesicht, und Anna legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, um ebenfalls hinter dem Sichtschutz verborgen zu sein. Dirk linste immer wieder über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg, murmelte irgendwann leise: "Da ist er!"

Ein Mann also, unverkennbar selbst auf die Entfernung. Sie ließen ihm einen gewissen Vorsprung, auch, weil er sich immer wieder umsah, machten sich erst an die Verfolgung, als er die Uferpromenade verließ und sich von der Elbe abwandte. Es ging durch kleinere Gässchen und verlassene Seitenstraßen, und auch wenn ihr Mann nun vor allem nach vorne sah, zielstrebig seinem Weg folgend, waren Dirk und Anna vorsichtig. Irgendwann sahen sie ihn in einem alten Haus verschwinden. Eine kleine Schusterei mit Schlüsselservice, wie sie beim Näherkommen sahen.

"Damit wär ja alles klar", sagte Anna. "Begrüßen wir ihn?"

"Und wie!" Dirk zog seinen Polizeiausweis hervor, von dem Anna gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn bei sich trug.

Sie warteten neben der Tür, außerhalb der Sichtweite des Schaufensters. Als der Gauner nach einer Weile wieder herauskam, stellte Dirk sich ihm in den Weg. "Polizei! Sie sind vorläufig–" Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, denn der Mann hatte bereits beim ersten Wort die Flucht ergriffen. Anna setzte ihm nach, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Dirk folgte.

Es ging im Zickzack durch enge Gassen, in belebtere Straßen, vorbei an Fußgängern, die erschrocken aus dem Weg sprangen. Für einen Moment verlor Anna den Mann aus den Augen, als er vor einem vorbeifahrenden Auto vorbeihechtete und um eine Häuserecke verschwand. Als Anna wieder aufgeschlossen hatte und freie Sicht hatte, war er näher als erwartet. Ging ihm die Puste aus? Es schien so, denn Anna konnte die Distanz weiter verringern. Auch sie merkte, wie ihr langsam die Beine schwach wurden, wie sie mehr und mehr nach Luft ringen musste. Sie gab sich einen Ruck, der Ehrgeiz tat den Rest, und schließlich gelang es ihr, den Flüchtenden am Jackenärmel festzuhalten. Er stolperte, fiel beinahe, keuchte schwer.

Mit einer Hand hielt Anna ihn fest, mit der anderen griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche, in welcher sie die Handschellen noch immer bei sich trug. Einhändig kämpfte sie mit dem Reißverschluss, verlor beinahe die Geduld, so kurz vor dem Ziel. Wieviel praktischer war doch ihre Uniform! Endlich bewegte sich der Reißverschluss, Stück für Stück, doch dann riss der Mann sich los, scheinbar wieder fitter und ihre Abgelenktheit bemerkend.

Zum Glück hatte Dirk sie inzwischen eingeholt, gerade rechtzeitig, um den Davonspringenden zu greifen und zu Fall zu bringen. Beide gingen nieder, Dirk oben, der andere unten. Plötzlich hatte der Gauner einen großen Stein in der Hand und schlug damit nach Dirks Gesicht. Dirk zuckte zurück, doch noch ehe der Mann seinen Vorteil nutzen konnte, stürzte Anna sich auf ihn, rollte ihn herum und hielt ihn mit seinem linken Arm auf dem Rücken in Schach.

"Alles klar?", rief sie zu Dirk.

"Geht schon", sagte er, und das musste fürs erste reichen.

"Die Handschellen sind in meiner Handtasche!"

"Weiß ich doch, Schatz", sagte Dirk. Er befreite ihre Handtasche, die während der Rangelei herumgeschleudert war und nun halb unter ihr klemmte, fand die Handschellen und reichte sie ihr. Mit einem befriedigenden Klick schlossen sie sich um das Handgelenk des Verdächtigen, das andere Ende befestigte Anna an ihrer linken Hand. Nach all der Unsicherheit und all der Warterei tat das richtig gut. Dann warf Anna einen besorgten Blick auf Dirk. Seine Lippe war aufgesprungen und er rieb sich prüfend das Kinn, sah aber ansonsten genauso zufrieden aus wie sie sich fühlte.

Erst jetzt hatte Anna Zeit und Ruhe, den Festgenommenen genauer zu betrachten. Einer der Stewards, Anna hatte ihn schon oft gesehen, zu den Mahlzeiten als auch auf dem Sonnendeck. Er hatte viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, die Passagiere unauffällig zu belauschen und zu beobachten und vielleicht war er wirklich auf ihr Schauspiel hereingefallen.

"Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen", wiederholte Anna. "Sie stehen unter Verdacht der Mithilfe bei einer Serie von Hauseinbrüchen."

Der Mann schwieg. Dirk durchsuchte seine Taschen, fand ein Portemonnaie mit Personalausweis – Stefan Rieckmann, vierunddreißig Jahre alt – und sonst nichts weiter. Vor allem keine Schlüssel. Rieckmann grinste, als Dirk enttäuscht aufgeben musste.

"Lass uns nochmal zu dem Schuster zurückgehen", sagte Anna. Irgendwo musste der Schlüssel ja sein. Sie schaltete den Bewegungsmelder wieder ein für den Fall, dass sie ganz in der Nähe waren und der Schlüssel bewegt wurde, durch wen auch immer. Dann marschierte sie los. Rieckmann fügte sich und trottete neben ihr her, Dirk ging auf seiner anderen Seite, und so fielen sie kaum weiter auf. Nach ein paar hundert Metern jedoch hielt Dirk auf einmal inne und starrte nachdenklich auf einen Briefkasten.

"Der ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen. Ihr seid direkt dran vorbeigelaufen."

Anna erinnerte sich, dass sie Rieckmann genau an dieser Stelle aus den Augen verloren hatte und er auffallend langsamer geworden war. "Zeit genug hätte er jedenfalls gehabt", meinte sie. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal reinschauen." Sie griff mit dem freien Arm durch den Schlitz, kam aber nicht weit und fasste nichts als Luft. "Zu leer."

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Polizei rufen." Dirk grinste und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Telefon.

Rieckmann wurde nervöser nun, aber da er an Anna gefesselt war, gab es nicht viel, was er hätte tun können. Bald war Dirk zurück, kurz darauf später traf ein Streifenwagen ein und Anna und Dirk erklärten die Lage. Ein Mitarbeiter der Post wurde angefordert, Funksprüche geführt, in Hamburg Bescheid gegeben. Ein Kollege übernahm Rieckmann und verfrachtete ihn in den Wagen. Darüber verging die Zeit, bis der Postbeamte eintraf. Schon als er den Briefkasten öffnete und der Inhalt in den Postsack fiel, meldete sich Annas Bewegungsmelder, laut und deutlich. Der Schlüsselbund war schnell gefunden, aber sie gingen auch die Briefe durch, fanden einen Briefumschlag, der an eine Hamburger Anschrift adressiert war und in dem sich die Umrisse eines einzelnen Schlüssels erfühlen ließen. Auf Anweisung von Iversen ließen sie den Umschlag in der Post, damit die ganze Bande beim Einbruch auf frischer Tat ertappt werden konnte.

Der anschließende Besuch auf der Wittenberger Wache war vor allem Routine. Protokolle, Papierkram, Telefongespräche. Anna und Dirk waren hier nicht zuständig, deswegen machten die Arbeit andere. Zwischendurch hatten sie zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Einsatzes Iversen persönlich am Telefonhörer. Er war aufgekratzt, kurz angebunden, denn für ihn und seine Leute würde die Arbeit nun erst richtig los gehen. Für Anna und Dirk hingegen war der Fall fürs erste vorüber.

Endlich. Obwohl...

"Schade", sagte Anna, als sie zurück in ihrer Kabine waren und die Koffer packten. "Dresden hätte ich schon gerne noch gesehen. Und meine Postkarten habe ich auch noch nicht geschrieben."

Dirk legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Die Postkarten kannst du auf dem Nachhauseweg schreiben. Na ja, und so 'ne Stadt läuft ja nicht weg, nich?"

Das stimmte natürlich, und sie hätten von dem Landgang sowieso nichts gesehen. In Wahrheit war Anna einfach froh, dass der Plan aufgegangen war und sie den Komplizen gefasst hatten, trotz aller Unwägbarkeiten. Freute sich auch darauf, wieder in ihr normales Leben zurückzukehren, wieder sie selbst zu sein, andere Leute zu treffen.

* * *

Nachdem Anna und Dirk auch in Hamburg ihren Bericht abgeliefert hatten, wurde ihnen nahegelegt, sich ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ungewohnt war es, von dem beinahe klaustrophoben Rund-um-die-Uhr-Einsatz umzuschalten auf die große Freiheit. Einsam beinahe auch in der leeren Wohnung und dem großen Bett. Anna erwartete beinahe, Dirks Stimme zu hören, erwischte sich dabei, wie sie ihm etwas erzählen wollte oder seine Nähe spüren wollte, und nun, wieder zu Hause, war das noch beunruhigender als auf dem Schiff.

Alles in allem jedoch war es schön, endlich wieder laufen gehen zu können, sich zu bewegen nach all der vielen Sitzerei, zu lesen, was ihr gefiel. Einfach mal nur Pommes zu essen oder Schwarzbrot und im Schlafanzug auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. Freunde zu treffen, ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Und dann kehrte sie doch erstaunlich schnell zu ihrem Alltag zurück, zu sich selbst. Dirk hatte recht gehabt: Nun war es auf einmal wieder einfacher zu erkennen, was Wirklichkeit war und was nicht. Dass was auch immer da gewesen war an Gefühlen für Dirk eben nicht echt gewesen war.

Sie freute sich darauf, Dirk an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag wiederzusehen, fand es schön, dass er sie abholte, mochte es, wie er sie angrinste, doch das alles war rein kollegial, da war sie nun absolut sicher. Genau wie vorher. Oder vielleicht nicht ganz: so ein Erlebnis veränderte einen, ganz klar, schweißte zusammen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Dirk vom netten Kollegen, vom Partner, zum besten Freund avanciert, zu jemandem, der ihr sehr sehr nahe stand. Das war nichts schlechtes, im Gegenteil.

Als sie bei der Wache ankamen, begrüßten die anderen sie lachend und grinsend.

"Da ist ja unser Paar", sagte Henning. "Na, wie war der Urlaub? Romantisch?"

"Wann ist die Hochzeit?", fragte Dietmar.

"Wir werden doch eingeladen, oder?", fügte Harry hinzu.

Anna und Dirk sahen sich an, verstanden sich ohne Worte. Es blitzte schelmisch in Dirks Augen, und er wandte sich wieder zu den Kollegen. "Nur, wenn ihr die Hochzeitstorte besorgt. 'Ne große Torte. Selbst gebacken."

Anna legte ihre Hände auf Dirks Schultern und gab ihm einen Kuss, zur Show, zum Spaß. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte sie nun das überzeugende Gefühl, das tun zu dürfen – dass Dirk nichts dagegen hatte und sie nicht missverstehen würde. Schön war das, diese lockere Nähe, nun, da sie sie voll und ganz genießen konnte.

Sie standen noch Arm in Arm, als Iversen und Rolf aus Rolfs Büro traten.

Iversen schien für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos, dann räusperte er sich und streckte Anna die Hand entgegen. Anna löste sich von Dirk und schüttelte sie. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Frau Bergmann, dank Ihrer Hilfe konnten wir den Fall erfolgreich abschließen. Wir konnten die restlichen Verbrecher beim versuchten Einbruch direkt festnehmen, und dank der guten Beweislage waren sie auch gleich sehr geständig."

Anna freute sich über das Lob, fand aber auch, das da etwas fehlte. Sie räusperte sich und neigte den Kopf in Dirks Richtung.

"Ach ja", sagte Iversen mit sichtlichem Widerstreben. "Ihnen gilt mein Dank natürlich auch, Herr Matthies. Wie es scheint, haben Sie Ihre Rolle doch sehr überzeugend gespielt."

Nach ein paar Worten zu Rolf war er verschwunden, wie immer in Eile.

"Gut gemacht", sagte Rolf zu Dirk und Anna, sichtbar zufrieden. "Und nun könnt ihr gleich wieder auf Streife gehen, es gibt viel zu tun!"

"Endlich", murmelte Dirk und hielt Anna den Arm hin. "Darf ich bitten?"

Anna hakte sich bei ihm unter. Es tat gut, wieder hier zu sein, in ihrem Revier. Ihr Revier, das war nun wirklich Hamburg, unzweifelhaft und mit ganzem Herzen.


End file.
